Cœur de pirate et cœur à prendre
by shiroitora-lili
Summary: Un pirate redoutable sévit dans l'Univers. Zero est missionné par la Terre pour l'éliminer. En chemin, il croise son vieil ami Harlock qui est, lui aussi, à la poursuite de cet ennemi. Pourtant revoir son ami chamboule Zero plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait ; il ne pense qu'à lui depuis des mois… YAOI / LEMON
1. Chapitre 1

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Chapitre 1**

Le Karyu était en mauvaise posture. Zero et son équipage étaient aux prises avec des pirates ne regardant pas qui ils attaquaient. Ils pillaient et détruisaient tous les vaisseaux qu'ils croisaient. Humains et humanoïdes tombaient sous leurs feux. Un seul vaisseau. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vaisseau, pourtant Zero ne réussissait pas à l'arrêter. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois mois que le Karyu était à la poursuite du Genzou [1] _._ Gigantesque vaisseau, bien plus grand que le Karyu et toute la Flotte de l'Union Terrestre réunis. Certains disaient que le Genzou était cinquante fois plus imposant que le vaisseau du Capitaine Zero, alors que d'autres doutaient de son existence. Pourtant, il était bel et bien réel.

Le Genzou possédait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Il passait inaperçu aux radars, pouvait se rendre invisible comme n'importe lequel des vaisseaux qu'il croisait, et possédait un écran de protection quasi infranchissable, tout en se mouvant aussi facilement qu'un spectre. Son armement, plus sophistiqué et plus garni que les vaisseaux les plus modernes, assurait à son capitaine des victoires écrasantes. Le Genzou était un fantastique vaisseau, d'ailleurs Toshirô – le meilleur ami du Capitaine Harlock – ne souhaitait que rencontrer celui qui l'avait conçu et construit. Il était pourtant le meilleur de la galaxie, mais tout aussi bon soit-on, on trouve toujours meilleur…

Ce vaisseau était apparu un beau jour. Personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Pas une rumeur n'avait couru. Rien. Absolument rien. Depuis ces premiers méfaits, Zero avait récolté quelques informations. Il savait à présent que l'équipage se composait d'humains mais aussi d'humanoïdes, tout comme le Karyu, et qu'ils avaient tous reniés leur patrie. A son commandement, un certain « Capitaine Kobayashi », plutôt doué puisque Zero ne réussissait pas à l'arrêter.

Zero et son équipage donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pour vaincre Kobayashi, mais le Karyu était sévèrement endommagé. La salle des machines était en feu ; les circuits électriques coupés ; le bouclier n'allait pas tarder à céder ; les sirènes d'alarmes retentissaient dans tout le vaisseau. Même le feu de Saint-Elme n'était pas assez puissant pour l'abattre. Le Commandant Zero se devait de protéger ses hommes, il prit une décision, pas la plus simple…

— MANOEUVRE DE REPLI ! hurla Zero.

— COMMANDANT ! s'écrièrent ensemble tous les officiers de la passerelle.

— Le Karyu ne tiendra plus longtemps. Mon devoir est de vous protéger et de préserver notre vaisseau, répondit le Commandant.

— C'est la fuite que nous prenons, Commandant ! intervient le lieutenant Ishikura.

— Nous allons réparer le vaisseau, et nous reviendrons l'affronter.

— Mais…

— C'est un ordre !

Il était rare que Zero se replie, mais il savait que les dommages subis par le Karyu ne lui permettraient pas de vaincre son terrible adversaire.

— _Avec Harlock nous aurions peut-être une chance, la puissance de feu du Death Shadow est impressionnante_ , songea-t-il tout en soupirant.

Mais Harlock ne s'était pas montré dans les parages depuis bientôt six mois. Il arrivait souvent que Zero peste contre lui. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il se battait pour la Terre et les humains ? Alors, où était-il alors que tous avaient besoin de lui ? Et même si Zero ne voulait pas se mêler à la piraterie, il reconnaissait la grandeur d'âme d'Harlock et de ses compagnons. C'est ce qui l'avait frappé lors du combat contre le Hell Castle.

Le Karyu tentait de s'éloigner du Genzou, mais la force de frappe du vaisseau de Kobayashi était redoutable et venait, une nouvelle fois, de faire mouche. Le Karyu trembla de part en part. L'écran de protection vola en éclats. A présent, le vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante était à la merci des pirates. De plus, impossible de passer dans l'hyper-espace, le vaisseau était bien trop endommagé pour cela. Zero et son équipage étaient perdus.

— Passez en communication interne, demanda le Commandant.

— Communication interne ok, Commandant, fit l'officier des communications.

Zero prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait déjà donné l'ordre qu'il s'apprêtait à donner, mais tout l'équipage avait refusé de lui obéir. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui, ce serait différent.

— A tout l'équipage, c'est votre Commandant qui vous parle. Le Karyu a subi beaucoup de dommages et l'ennemi est à nos trousses. Le bouclier de protection est HS, et nous ne pouvons pas entrer en hyper-espace. Quittez le vaisseau immédiatement. C'est un ordre…

Sur la passerelle, un brouhaha sans nom résonna. Tout comme la première fois face au Hell Castle, l'équipage refusa en bloc d'obéir à cet ordre.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Le Karyu se désintégrera à la prochaine salve du Genzou.

— Il doit y avoir une solution, Commandant, fit Ishikura.

— Le Commandant a raison. Nous sommes perdus, reprit Phase.

Le silence délogea les murmures pour s'installer sur la passerelle. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas abandonner le Karyu, si ? Mais alors que Zero allait reprendre la parole, un appel extérieur recentra tout l'équipage.

— _Zero, tu m'entends ?_

— Harlock ? Oui, je t'entends, répondit le Commandant du Karyu.

— _Tu as l'air en mauvaise posture._

— Oui ! Le bouclier a lâché, et l'hyper-espace ne fonctionne plus. Le canon de Saint-Elme n'a aucun effet sur lui, et plusieurs incendies se sont déclarés un peu partout sur le vaisseau. Je viens d'ordonner l'abandon du Karyu, expliqua Zero.

— _Ok. Nous allons vous remorquer, préparez-vous à recevoir les harpons._

— Très bien… A tout l'équipage, le Death Shadow nous vient en aide. Harlock nous envoie des harpons pour nous tracter. Préparez-vous à l'impact.

Dans tout le vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante, les alarmes se mirent à retentir. Tous les hommes se préparèrent aux secousses qu'allaient produire les grappins. Mais le Genzou les avait rejoints et se mit en position de tir. La salve de ses canons toucha le Karyu sans défense et de plein fouet. De multiples impacts fragilisèrent encore un peu plus le vaisseau de Zero. L'infirmerie ne savait plus où mettre tous les blessés, humains et humanoïdes. Les hommes encore valides se chargeaient d'éteindre les incendies. C'était la panique à bord. Sur la passerelle, les officiers s'étaient faits brutalement ballotter. Ils étaient tous sonnés mais se relevèrent tous. Tous, sauf l'un d'entre eux.

Dans tout le vaisseau, la voix d'Harlock retentit, annonçant que les harpons venaient d'être lancés. L'impact secoua une nouvelle fois le Karyu. Le Capitaine Kobayashi comprit la manœuvre du Death Shadow et orienta ses canons vers lui. Le bouclier du vaisseau d'Harlock résista tant bien que mal. Le Capitaine fit faire feu sur l'ennemi, sans résultat. L'attaque qu'il venait de subir toucha non sans gravité les moteurs auxiliaires. Les grappins du Death Shadow tenaient fermement le Karyu, et rapidement les deux vaisseaux disparurent dans l'hyper-espace.

Bien que l'équipage du Death Shadow ait agi rapidement, l'avarie au niveau des moteurs auxiliaires ralentirait le vaisseau une fois sorti de l'hyper-espace. Il fallait réparer et vite, mais il fallait surtout s'occuper du Karyu, qui était en bien piteux état.

— _Zero ! Zero ! Tu m'entends ?_ fit Harlock dans la radio.

— Capitaine Harlock, le Commandant Zero est grièvement blessé. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il a besoin d'une transfusion, répondit Ishikura.

— _QUOI ! … Et pour l'équipage ?_

 _—_ Nous avons beaucoup de blessés. Humains et humanoïdes. L'infirmerie est saturée et le docteur ne s'en sort plus.

— _Dès que nous sortirons de l'hyperespace, je vous envoie notre docteur et du matériel._

 _—_ Merci Capitaine ! Nous manquons aussi de sang, ajouta le lieutenant.

— _Nous avons des réserves_ , intervint le docteur du Death Shadow qui suivait la conversation depuis l'infirmerie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux vaisseaux sortirent de l'hyperespace. Immédiatement après, le docteur et quelques hommes d'équipage du Death Shadow se ruèrent sur le Karyu. Les blessés furent tous pris en charge, ainsi que Zero. De leur côté, Toshirô et Harlock se rendirent sur la passerelle.

— Merci pour votre aide Capitaine, fit Ishikura. J'espère que le Commandant ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir accepté.

— Ne vous en faites pas ! répondit Toshirô. Il comprendra…

Harlock restait silencieux. Il n'avait que hoché la tête lorsque le Lieutenant l'avait remercié. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, le Capitaine pirate semblait songeur, presque absent.

— Je vais inspecter le Karyu et dresser la liste des avaries, annonça l'ami fidèle d'Harlock.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous allons appeler la Flotte Indépendante et demander à ce qu'on nous envoie un vaisseau remorqueur. Vous en avez fait suffisamment, fit remarquer Ishikura.

— Vous avez pris du galon, on dirait, reprit Toshirô.

— En effet, je ne suis plus Lieutenant, mais Commandant en second.

— Félicitations, mais où est donc passée la jolie fille ? le questionna le petit homme.

— Elle… elle nous a quittés…

Devant l'air blême du Commandant en second, Toshirô n'insista pas. Harlock, lui, tiqua. Pourquoi la Capitaine aurait-elle voulu quitter le Karyu ? Selon les dires de Zero, lors d'une de leurs conversations, elle avait demandé ce poste. De plus, Zero et Marina semblaient être attirés l'un par l'autre. Harlock soupira. Etrange !

Alors que le Capitaine du Death Shadow s'égarait dans ses pensées, Toshirô ne perdit pas une minute et se mit en chasse des avaries du Karyu.

— Toshirô, non ! Le Karyu sera réparé par les mécaniciens de la Flotte indépendante. Mais arrêtez de courir partout, lui demanda Ishikura qui le suivait.

Mais rien à faire ! L'ingénieur n'écoutait pas le jeunot. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Harlock qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Le Karyu est salement amoché, Captain. Je ne pourrai rien faire ici. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de matériel.

— Comment tu veux faire ? répondit le balafré.

— Je vais faire venir ma station, sourit le petit homme.

— Elle a été détruite, Toshirô ! reprit surpris Harlock.

— L'îlot de l'ombre morte, oui ! Mais j'en ai construit une autre. J'ai pensé que ça servirait un jour, ricana le petit homme.

— Quand as-tu pu faire cela ? lui demanda Harlock.

— Ah ça…

Toshirô et Harlock quittèrent le Karyu. A bord, les deux médecins faisaient un travail remarquable. Les blessés légers étaient soignés par de simples hommes d'équipage aidés par Miimé et Kei, qui étaient montées à bord, après le Capitaine et Toshirô.

De retour sur le Death Shadow, Toshirô calcula la trajectoire de sa station pour déterminer sa position actuelle. Une chance ! Elle ne se trouvait pas loin de la leur. Sans rien dire, le meilleur ami du Capitaine avait propulsé les deux vaisseaux sur l'orbite infinie. Celle-là même où circulait la nouvelle station de Toshirô. Pour le moment, le Genzou n'apparaissait pas sur les radars du vaisseau du Pirate. Ils étaient, du moins pour un temps, en sécurité.

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle les rejoigne. En attendant, sur le Karyu tous s'activaient à tenter de remettre au moins les moteurs en route bien que Toshirô leur ait dit que le propulseur était trop endommagé pour être réparé. Cependant, il les laissait faire pensant qu'ils faisaient cela pour s'occuper. D'autant qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous pour leur Commandant qui ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il avait été transfusé, mais aucun changement de son état n'avait été annoncé.

—

Harlock s'était enfermé dans sa cabine. Debout, il regardait l'infini par la fenêtre un verre de vin à la main. Il se perdait dans les méandres de ses pensées les plus intimes, les plus profondes. Avant d'ingurgiter une gorgée du liquide bordeaux, qu'il faisait tournoyer dans le verre, il soupirait. Ce n'étaient ni des soupirs de désarroi, ni des soupirs de bien-être. Il était las. Il était seul. Seul. Oui, il avait choisi cette vie. Oui, il ne souhaitait plus aimer, de peur de perdre l'être cher, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Non, il ne souhaitait pas cesser de se battre pour cette Terre qu'il chérissait tant. Mais qui se battait pour lui ? Son équipage ! Ses amis ! Oui bien sûr, mais parfois, comme en cet instant, il souhaiterait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne prête à se battre pour lui, avec lui… Impossible cependant…, puisqu'il refusait de se laisser aller à la tentation de l'amour…

Un appel dans la radio le fit sortir de ses pensées. Toshirô l'appelait. Harlock posa son verre encore à moitié plein et se rendit en courant sur la passerelle du Death Shadow. Ses éperons résonnaient dans les couloirs du vaisseau, et évidemment le chemin était parsemé d'objets en tout genre et d'hommes d'équipage saouls et endormis. De temps à autre, il sautait pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans.

— Ah ! Captain, s'écria presque Toshirô. Ma station est là, fit-il en la montrant du doigt au travers l'écran géant du vaisseau.

— Et le Genzou ?

— Il n'a pas dû nous suivre, répondit Tadashi qui surveillait les radars.

— Reste vigilant, ordonna simplement le Capitaine balafré.

— Oui, Capitaine !

La station de Toshirô ressemblait à l'îlot de la mort, sans les deux petits satellites. Elle était bien plus volumineuse aussi.

— Wouah ! Elle est énorme, intervint Tadashi.

— Oui, ricana Toshirô.

— Mais si le Genzou nous retrouve ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Pas de soucis. Ma station nous protégera.

Toshirô ne souhaitait pas révéler tous les petits secrets de la station. Pas encore, en tout cas. L'astéroïde, créé de toutes pièces par Toshirô, s'ouvrit sur un hangar pouvant accueillir trois vaisseaux de la taille du Death Shadow. Après avoir pianoté sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, Toshirô appela le Karyu.

— Ishikura, tu m'entends ? demanda l'ingénieur.

— Oui, Toshirô, répondit-il.

— Très bien, lance la séquence que je viens de t'envoyer. Ma station va prendre le contrôle du Karyu et vous guider jusqu'à l'arrimage. Vous n'avez rien à faire, expliqua le petit homme.

— Très bien ! Nous lançons la séquence.

A bord du Karyu, l'officier chargé de l'ordinateur entra les données envoyées par Toshirô. Comme prévu, la station prit le contrôle du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante et le guida vers l'intérieur, tout comme elle le fit pour le vaisseau pirate.

Les deux vaisseaux se trouvaient côte à côte. Amarrés, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Les robots de l'atelier de réparation se mirent au travail dès que Toshirô leur en donna l'ordre depuis l'ordinateur central du Death Shadow.

Les deux équipages quittèrent les vaisseaux. En suivant les plans de la station, Miimé et Kei indiquèrent le chemin de l'infirmerie afin que les blessés du Karyu puissent y être soignés. Le Commandant Zero, toujours inconscient, fut transporté vers une chambre individuelle de l'infirmerie.

Les autres, Harlock compris, suivirent Toshirô qui leur faisait visiter fièrement sa création. Des centaines de chambres pour les hommes d'équipage. Des cuisines équipées et prêtes à être utilisées. Des salles à manger. Des salles de repos. Une plage. Une piscine. Et encore plein d'autres choses… Pour Harlock et ses hommes, cette station était comme l'îlot de l'ombre morte, mais en bien plus gigantesque. Pour les hommes du Karyu, c'était extraordinaire. Un havre de paix dans l'espace, ressemblant trait pour trait à la Terre. Même les Humanoïdes n'en revenaient pas. Tous félicitèrent le travail incroyable de l'ingénieur et ami d'Harlock.

Après la visite, chacun tenta de s'occuper comme il le pouvait en attendant que le Karyu soit de nouveau opérationnel. Toshirô supervisait lui-même les réparations du vaisseau ; depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait apporter quelques modifications… Il trépignait rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir enfin déposer sa griffe sur le Karyu. Il ne l'aurait pas fait pour beaucoup de personnes, mais il appréciait Zero et plus important, Harlock l'appréciait également. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, les deux hommes n'étaient plus ennemis. Même s'ils faisaient semblant, pour les autres…

Dans ses quartiers, Harlock s'était allongé sur le lit. Il avait jeté négligemment sa cape sur le fauteuil qui trônait non loin de lui. Les mains sous sa tête, une jambe pliée, l'autre tendue sur le lit, il se laissa aller à la détente. Chose rare pour lui, mais il se savait en sécurité sur cette base. Après tout, Toshirô en était l'inventeur et l'ingénieur. Il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, pourtant une chose le tracassait. A rythme régulier, il soupirait. Depuis quand était-il dans cet état ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Depuis quand…

Le capitaine du Death Shadow s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, mais comme souvent depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, le sommeil le fuyait. Harlock resta ainsi plusieurs heures. A défaut de dormir, il pouvait au moins se reposer. Mais ses pensées l'agaçaient, le dérangeaient, le submergeaient, le hantaient. Un bruit à la porte le fit ouvrir les yeux.

— Entrez ! dit-il un peu las.

— Harlock, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, lui fit remarquer Miimé.

Miimé était devenue au fil du temps sa meilleure amie et surtout sa confidente. Elle le comprenait si bien qu'entre eux les mots devenaient souvent inutiles. Elle savait le conseiller, mais savait également être juste présente. Harlock se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Il observa son amie avancer avec un plateau repas entre les mains. Cela le surprenait toujours de voir qu'elle le connaissait si bien, alors qu'il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître.

— Ton dîner, fit-elle en continuant de s'approcher de son ami.

— Je n'ai pas faim, Miimé.

— Je m'en doute, Harlock. Mais, tu vas quand même manger quelque chose. Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu te sentiras mieux, lui dit-elle doucement.

Au fond de lui, le Capitaine savait qu'elle avait raison. Seulement, rien ne voulait entrer dans son estomac, et aujourd'hui plus que les jours précédents. Miimé posa le plateau sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Toshirô avait bien fait les choses. Il avait pensé à mettre une splendide harpe. Elle adorait en jouer, surtout pour apaiser son meilleur ami.

Les notes résonnèrent dans toute la chambre. Harlock aimait ce son à la fois vivant et heureux et à la fois terne et triste. La mélodie que jouait Miimé était une ode à l'amour, elle lui en avait parlé un jour. Sur sa planète, elle était jouée par les amoureux lors de leur déclaration d'amour. C'était beau…

Le temps s'écoula. Harlock se trouvait debout face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il se laissait porter par la mélodie.

— Tu es inquiet à cause du Genzou, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle.

— Hmm.

La fin de la douce musique approcha. Harlock se rallongea sur son lit, les mains croisées sous sa nuque. Il soupirait doucement. Miimé délaissa son instrument, avança vers son ami et le regarda tristement.

— Tu devrais lui parler, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Elle quitta les quartiers du Capitaine, sans un mot de plus, sans en attendre en retour. Elle avait laissé le plateau, se doutant pourtant que son vieil ami n'y toucherait pas. Le Capitaine la regarda partir, sans plus se soucier du repas qui l'attendait sur la table.

— Lui parler ?…

—

— Comment va le Capitaine ? demanda Tadashi à Miimé qui arrivait sur la plage.

— Toujours pareil, répondit-elle.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? intervint Kei.

— Rien ni personne ne peut faire quoi que ce soit, fit une voix derrière eux.

— Toshirô ! dirent ensemble les trois amis.

— Tu sais ce qui le mine à ce point ? osa demander Tadashi.

— Non. Tu le connais, il ne dit jamais rien, sourit l'ingénieur.

Les trois amis durent se rendre à l'évidence : Toshirô avait raison…

— Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, reprit Kei inquiète. N'y a-t-il rien que nous ne puissions faire ?

— Personne ne l'a déjà vu ainsi, fit Tadashi en enlaçant Kei. Sauf peut-être toi, Toshirô…

— Possible… répondit le petit homme en quittant ses amis.

— Mais où vas-tu ? lui demanda Mimé.

— Sur le Karyu, mon travail là-bas n'est pas terminé.

Kei se cala un peu plus contre le torse de celui qui était devenu son petit ami, il y avait plusieurs mois maintenant. La jeune femme, au début éprise du Capitaine du Death Shadow, avait finalement compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans le cœur d'Harlock, un peu comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Elle avait même songé à quitter le vaisseau et sa famille que formait l'équipage. Finalement, elle était restée. Et peu à peu, elle mit de côté les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Harlock. Et puis, elle vit enfin Tadashi. Kei se rendit compte que son ami la fixait souvent et qu'il tournait la tête dès qu'il s'apercevait qu'elle le regardait. Au fur et à mesure, Kei sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort lorsque que Tadashi était proche d'elle. Un jour, le jeune homme tenta sa chance… Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus, pour ainsi dire.

—

L'équipage du Karyu se rendait utile. Certains s'occupaient d'aider Toshirô à la remise en état de leur vaisseau. D'autres aidaient en cuisine ; c'est qu'il y avait du monde à nourrir. D'autres, encore, s'improvisaient infirmiers en suivant les instructions des médecins de bord. Quelques uns se doraient sous le soleil artificiel, sur la plage.

Zero se trouvait dans un coma léger. Son état était stable, mais pour autant il ne semblait pas qu'il soit tiré d'affaire ; des poussées de fièvre rendaient sa guérison plus difficile. L'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux des docteurs. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un près de lui.

Cette nuit, c'était au tour d'Ishikura de veiller sur son Commandant. Régulièrement, il lui passait de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, mais cela semblait inutile, tant la fièvre était forte. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, qu'elle finit enfin par tomber. Le Commandant en second, épuisé, s'endormit sur la chaise.

Le calme régnait dans cette chambre. La fenêtre donnait sur un jardin paisible, fleuri et coloré. Il faisait nuit. Le Commandant Zero ne parvenait pas à comprendre où il était. Il semblait être sur Terre, or il savait que c'était impossible. Alors mort, peut-être ? Improbable, s'il se fiait à toutes les douleurs qu'il ressentait. Il se souvint alors qu'Harlock devait le harponner pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas contre le Genzou. Il devait sans doute se trouver à bord du Death Shadow. Il se redressa doucement et vit Ishikura endormi sur une chaise. Il observa un peu plus autour de lui. Il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il s'était cru sur Terre. Ce qu'il voyait de la fenêtre, pouvait le faire croire.

Difficilement, il se leva et tout en tenant ses côtes douloureuses, avança vers la fenêtre. Il traînait plus les pieds qu'il ne marchait, d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il voyait était splendide.

— Etonnant, murmura-t-il.

Lentement et sans bruit, afin de ne pas réveiller son second, Zero quitta la chambre. Il se retrouva dans un grand corridor finement décoré, digne des hôtels les plus chics qu'il y avait sur Terre. Des tableaux, des guéridons sur lesquels étaient déposés des fleurs dans des vases, des appliques murales, des dorures … Il regarda à droite et à gauche. Sans savoir où il atterrirait, il opta pour partir à gauche. Tout en s'appuyant sur le mur de gauche et en traînant toujours les pieds, il avançait et découvrait ce lieu.

Zero passa devant les cuisines, l'immense salle à manger et devant de nombreuses portes qu'il supposa être des chambres. Plus loin, il vit une grande porte vitrée. Il s'avança, toujours avec difficulté, et l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva dehors.

— Une plage ? Des bruits de vagues ? Mais où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il.

Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Il referma la porte et tenta de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner. Il continuait de déambuler dans les longs couloirs de cet étrange endroit. Pas encore remis de ses blessures, il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Il haletait, et la fièvre semblait l'avoir rattrapé. Sa vue se troublait à mesure qu'il avançait. C'est alors que, par inadvertance, il ouvrit une porte. Plus grande que les autres, et plus richement décorée.

— Par…pardon, dit-il difficilement. Pouvez-vous…

— Zero !

Le Commandant du Karyu releva la tête. Il était entré dans la chambre de son ami. Harlock.

— Harlock… Je suis… heureux de … te voir, affirma Zero.

— Ne devrais-tu pas être couché ? l'interrogea le balafré.

— Je voulais… savoir où j'étais…

Zero était tellement mal en point qu'il tomba à genoux sur le seuil de la porte. Harlock s'empressa de venir le relever et l'aida à aller s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda le maître des lieux.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux dans mon état, sourit Zero.

— Je vais te reconduire, fit Harlock en remettant ses bottes.

— Dis-moi où nous sommes…

— Sur une base secrète construite par Toshirô. Le Karyu avait besoin de grosses réparations et c'était assez urgent.

— L'union de la Flotte Indépendante aurait pu nous récupérer et nous aider pour les réparations.

— Ton second nous a dit la même chose, sourit Harlock. Mais Toshirô a insisté…

— Je vois…

— Ne le blâme pas.

— Jamais, reprit Zero. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger le vaisseau et ses occupants.

Harlock s'approcha de son ami blessé, l'aida à se lever et le maintint pour marcher. Mais Zero était encore très faible et sa vue se brouilla à nouveau. Il perdit l'équilibre, entraînant Harlock avec lui. Les deux hommes étaient à genoux. Le blessé s'agrippait aux épaules de son ami, qui tentait de se relever.

Zero riva son regard dans celui d'Harlock. Il tremblait. Il avait chaud, puis froid. Son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Sa respiration était saccadée.

— ZERO ! s'écria le balafré.

— La fièvre…

Le Commandant du Karyu n'avait pas tort. Il était en plein pic de fièvre, mais pas que…

— Har…lock, je … je dois te … t'avouer…

— Tais-toi ! Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

— Pas avant que…

— Pas avant …, tenta de demander Harlock.

Harlock ne put terminer sa phrase. D'une part, il resta coi face à son ami. D'autre part, il ne pouvait plus parler. Zero venait de plaquer ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Harlock ne bougeait plus. Son œil, ouvert en grand, accrochait le regard de son ami. Dans sa tête, toutes ses pensées se bousculaient. Jamais, il ne se serait douté que le Commandant du Karyu puisse agir de la sorte.

Zero, quant à lui, se sentait poussé par ses sentiments. Parce que non ! Ce n'était pas la fièvre qui l'avait guidé, mais uniquement ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ses sentiments grandissaient à mesure qu'il côtoyait Harlock. Il s'en était aperçu, il y avait plusieurs mois. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait plus que lui. Une nuit, il avait même rêvé de lui. Et quel rêve…

Et puis, tout s'arrêta et Zero glissa sur le sol. Harlock le retint. Le Commandant du Karyu venait de s'évanouir. Sa fièvre, trop forte, avait eu raison de ses dernières forces. Harlock l'observa, Zero souriait. Le Pirate prit délicatement son ami dans ses bras, et le porta comme une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre. Ishikura dormait toujours. Le balafré posa doucement son fardeau sur le lit et appela le médecin, afin qu'il vienne l'ausculter, puis regagna ses quartiers, ses pensées orientées vers Zero.

La fièvre de Zero baissa. Il s'endormit avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres…

A suivre…

[1] traduction : spectre, fantôme, apparition, illusion

Je parle aussi d'alcool dans ce chapitre, mais il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'incitation… L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé… et surtout on ne conduit pas si on a bu…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Chapitre 2**

Sur la station, le calme régnait, hormis dans les ateliers de réparations. Les robots, qui pouvaient travailler sans prendre de repos, suivaient les instructions téléchargées par Toshirô. Le Death Shadow, qui avait subi peu de dégâts par rapport au Karyu, était en phase de vérifications des systèmes, tandis que sur le vaisseau de Zero résonnaient toujours les outils. L'ingénieur était encore debout, bien que la « nuit » soit tombée depuis plusieurs heures. Il souhaitait être présent au cas où il y aurait un imprévu.

Tous dormaient du sommeil du juste, enfin presque. Fidèle à ses insomnies, Harlock était assis dans son lit. Appuyé contre le bois sculpté de la tête de lit, il revivait le moment où Zero l'avait embrassé. Sur l'instant, il avait pensé que la fièvre l'avait perturbé. Peut-être l'avait-il confondu avec Marina ? Lentement pourtant, il fit glisser un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Zero…

Soudain, l'alarme de la station résonna dans les récepteurs installés un peu partout à bord. Harlock s'empressa de s'habiller avant de rejoindre le poste de commande de l'astéroïde artificiel.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harlock à l'officier de garde.

— Capitaine ! Le Genzou nous a retrouvés, répondit-il.

— Quelle distance ?

— Deux cent mille kilomètres, Capitaine.

— Laisse-moi faire, Captain, fit Toshirô.

Le petit homme prit les commandes de sa station spatiale, alors que les équipages des deux vaisseaux attendaient les ordres de Harlock et de Ishikura.

— Est-ce que le Karyu est en état de décoller ? l'interrogea le balafré.

— Pas encore, et le Death Shadow est en phase de vérifications.

— Pas le temps pour ça, on va décoller pour protéger la station et le Karyu, fit Harlock.

— Pas question de mettre en danger mon vaisseau, du moins pas temps que tous les systèmes aient été vérifiés, répondit Toshirô, tout en pianotant sur la console de guidage de sa station.

Une autre alarme retentit. L'ingénieur prit le micro.

— A tous les occupants, ici Toshirô ! Le Genzou nous a pratiquement rejoints mais nous ne craignons rien. Je suis en train de nous enfermer dans la station. Kobayashi et ses hommes ne pourront pas nous détecter. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, et que je fasse faire une boucle à ma station, le Death Shadow sera en mesure de décoller. Tenez vous prêts !

Toshirô coupa le micro et fixa son ami.

— Tu pourras le prendre à revers et peut-être lui coller quelques dommages, fit-il.

— Le Death Shadow résistera-t-il ? s'inquiéta Harlock.

— On verra… Mais fais attention, ok ?

— Compte sur moi, fit le balafré en pointant son pouce vers le haut. Quand le Death Shadow aura décollé, referme la station. Le Karyu n'est pas en état de combattre et je crains que Zero ne fasse une bêtise s'il se réveille, dit Harlock à son vieil ami.

— C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, sourit-il.

Harlock acquiesça avant de se rendre sur le Death Shadow avec ses hommes. Tous se tinrent prêt à décoller et à attaquer le Genzou. Ishikura, lui, trépignait d'impatience. Lui aussi voulait se battre, mais Harlock l'en avait empêché. Et puis, le Karyu n'était pas encore en état.

La station de Toshirô était maintenant fermée avec tous les occupants à bord. L'ingénieur remit les moteurs en route et l'astéroïde artificiel reprit sa route selon les instructions que Toshirô venait de transmettre dans l'ordinateur central. La station allait faire une grande boucle afin de pouvoir se placer à l'arrière du Genzou, ainsi Harlock pourra alors l'attaquer.

Près d'une heure plus tard, la station spatiale se trouva enfin derrière le Genzou qui continuait d'avancer. Apparemment, le système de brouillage des radars de l'astéroïde artificiel fonctionnait parfaitement. Le mode furtif permettait à Toshirô de s'approcher sans être détecté. A bonne distance, la station laissa partir le Death Shadow puis se referma pour protéger ses occupants et le Karyu, toujours en réparation. Le canon de Saint-Elme donnait du fil à retordre à l'ingénieur pourtant surdoué. Une course contre la montre débuta. Le Death Shadow, son équipage et Harlock étaient en danger. La puissance de feu du Genzou lui était supérieure et sans le Karyu pour lui venir en aide… Toshirô n'osa pas penser plus, et se remit au travail.

—

Le commandant du Genzou et ses hommes voulaient en finir avec le Karyu et le vaisseau pirate. Ils avaient la possibilité de localiser les vaisseaux même s'ils étaient sous la protection d'un brouilleur de radars. A distance, Kobayashi observait donc les déplacements du Karyu et du Death Shadow.

— Capitaine ! fit l'officier radar.

— Quoi !

— J'ai perdu la trace de Zero et de Harlock, fit-il nerveusement.

— Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Triple idiot ! C'est impossible ! cria Kobayashi.

Le pirate hurlait à pleins poumons tout en s'approchant de l'officier radar. Une fois assez proche de lui, le Capitaine lui décocha une droite violente, envoyant valser l'officier.

— Ça t'apprendra ! Retrouve-les ! ordonna Kobayashi.

L'officier se releva, baissa les yeux et regagna son poste, où il reprit ses boutons en main pour chercher le Karyu et le Death Shadow.

Kobayashi rageait, pestait, hurlait dans le vide. Il marchait en long, en large et en travers dans le poste de commande. Les poings serrés. Le regard sévère. C'était un homme rude, avec une carrure très imposante. Complètement l'opposé de Zero et d'Harlock, et pas que physiquement. Son comportement, sa manière d'être, sa façon de parler ou même celle de traiter les autres, surtout ses propres hommes, étaient autoritaires. Il ne tolérait aucun échec, aucune désobéissance. Rien. La majeure partie de son équipage le craignait, mais sans savoir où aller, ces hommes et humanoïdes restaient à bord. Au moins, ils étaient nourris et avaient de quoi dormir. Depuis plusieurs mois, il n'y avait même plus de second à bord. Dans un excès de colère, Kobayashi l'avait assassiné…

L'officier radar ne quittait pas une seconde son écran des yeux, de peur de décevoir son Capitaine. Mais il ne voyait toujours rien bouger. Et puis d'un coup, il se releva.

— CAPITAINE ! hurla-t-il. Le Death Shadow est derrière nous à tribord, et prêt à tirer.

— QUOI ! Bâbord toute ! s'écria le Capitaine. Moteur en puissance max !

Il voulait faire face au vaisseau d'Harlock afin de le voir se disloquer sous les salves de ses canons. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres épaisses.

Le Genzou avançait droit vers Harlock et le Death Shadow, ses canons orientés vers eux et prêts à tirer.

—

A bord du Death Shadow la tension était palpable. Les sirènes d'alarmes résonnaient dans tout le vaisseau. Tous les hommes d'équipage se trouvaient à leur poste, prêts à obéir aux ordres de leur Capitaine. Harlock, lui, se tenait à la barre de son vaisseau. Les mains crispées, il attendait le bon moment pour dévier de trajectoire.

— Capitaine, le Genzou avance droit sur nous, tous ses canons prêts à tirer, intervint Kei.

— Laisse-le venir !

— Capitaine, tu penses qu'on a une chance de le battre ? demanda Tadashi.

— Je ne sais pas…

L'ambiance s'alourdit un peu après les mots du balafré, bien que tous aient confiance en lui.

— Captain ! Tu me reçois ?

— Oui Toshirô. Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Harlock.

— J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Les réparations du Karyu sont presque achevées.

— Combien de temps ?

— Je dirais trois bonnes heures, moins si tout va bien.

— Je ne sais pas si on tiendra aussi longtemps…

— J'ai confiance en toi et en mon vaisseau.

— Merci, mon ami.

— Ah ! Au fait ! Que personne ne touche au bouton en forme de tête de mort sur ton fauteuil, ricana l'ingénieur.

— Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? lui demanda surpris le Capitaine.

— Tu verras au moment venu, le nargua-t-il.

Harlock ne posa pas plus de questions. Il connaissait par cœur son vieil ami. Il savait qu'il en saurait plus, quand Toshirô le décidera. Kei, Tadashi et les autres hommes du poste de commande, eux en revanche, se posaient mille questions.

— Nous n'avons donc pas d'autre choix que de résister le temps que Toshirô termine la remise en état du Karyu. Avec lui, nous avons une chance de vaincre. Mais nous devons tenir. Je compte sur vous, fit Harlock dans les micros du vaisseau, afin que tous l'entendent.

Une sorte d'appréhension gagna l'équipage mais il fera front, de ça le Capitaine en était convaincu.

— HISSEZ L'ETENDARD…, cria Harlock. Parés au combat, continua-t-il.

En un souffle, l'étendard de la liberté fut fièrement hissé. Rien que cela, et les hommes du Death Shadow se sentirent mieux.

— Pointez les canons droit devant et parez à faire feu, fit le Capitaine.

— Canons orientés droit sur le Genzou, Capitaine, répondit Kei.

— Le bouclier est activé, Capitaine, dit à son tour Tadashi.

Harlock laissait encore l'ennemi s'approcher. C'était risqué mais cela laissait le temps à la station de s'éloigner et à Toshirô de finir le travail sur le Karyu. Alors qu'il attendait pour donner l'ordre de tir, Harlock laissa s'égarer ses pensées. Il se remémora le baiser aérien que lui avait donné Zero. Il se sentait étrange. Sa poitrine le comprima comme jamais. Il ne réussissait pas à penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs, il se demanda comment allait son ami.

— Harlock ! fit une voix dans la radio du Death Shadow.

Cette voix ramena le balafré dans le présent.

— Zero !

— Oui ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes pouvoir faire seul face au Genzou ? s'énerva presque le Commandant Zero.

— Gagner du temps. Le Karyu n'est pas encore en état de se battre, et toi non plus.

— Et du coup, tu t'es dit que tu allais te battre seul ! Comment peut-on t'aider ?

Harlock ne répondit pas, laissant Zero parler dans le vide. Entendre la voix de son ami l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, fidèle à lui même, il ne fit absolument rien paraître.

— Ajustez les canons, fit Harlock en continuant d'ignorer Zero.

Le Commandant du Karyu ne cessait d'intervenir dans la radio, au point où Harlock demanda silencieusement à l'officier radio de couper la communication.

— FEU ! ordonna le pirate.

—

A bord de la station, Zero pestait contre son ami. Pour autant, il s'admit qu'il aurait fait de même. D'ailleurs, il lui tardait de le rejoindre pour faire enfin face au Genzou et à son Capitaine impitoyable. Lorsqu'il vit le Death Shadow faire feu, son cœur cessa de battre. Intérieurement, il bouillait de rage d'être en retrait. Il serrait ses poings si fort que les jointures de ses phalanges blanchirent. Il devait pourtant se contenir. Comment réagirait son équipage s'il apprenait qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux envers Harlock ?

Zero fixait l'écran de contrôle, espérant qu'Harlock s'en sorte. Le combat faisait rage dehors et lui était là à attendre…

— Toshirô, ici Zero. Où en sont les réparations du Karyu ? demanda-t-il à la radio.

— J'ai encore une ou deux bricoles à faire.

— Harlock se bat seul, il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais l'ingénieur cessa de répondre, préférant sans doute se remettre au travail. Zero tournait en rond dans la salle de commande de la Station. Ne sachant que faire, il serra son poing droit et cogna le mur près de lui.

— Commandant ! l'interpella Ishikura.

— Je vais bien, fit Zero plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En fait, non ! Il n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, d'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. Il faisait partie de la Flotte Indépendante, il n'était pas un lâche… C'est en courant qu'il se rendit dans l'atelier de Toshirô. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

— Toshirô ! Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux…

— Si tu me laissais travailler, j'irais plus vite, tu sais, fit en souriant le petit homme.

— Harlock…

— Harlock est un grand garçon, et un très bon combattant. Il sait ce qu'il fait… enfin je crois…

Zero ne sut quoi penser. Il observa l'ingénieur qui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour faire au plus vite, pourtant ce n'était pas assez vite pour lui. Il dût néanmoins se résoudre à patienter.

—

A bord du Death Shadow, l'équipage faisait tout pour ne pas perdre la face devant le Genzou. La tension était palpable. Le vaisseau d'Harlock tanguait de gauche à droite à chaque salve qu'il recevait. Des craquements retentissaient un peu partout. Malgré la puissance de ses canons, le Death Shadow ne parvenait pas à atteindre le Genzou.

— Capitaine, aucun de nos tirs n'atteint l'ennemi, fit Tadashi.

— Je sais… Kei ! Analyse les attaques de Genzou depuis le début du combat. Il doit avoir un point faible. Il suffit de le trouver, finit-il.

— A tes ordres, Capitaine.

— Tu penses vraiment que le Genzou a un point faible ? demanda Tadashi.

Debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Harlock ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Kei trouve quelque chose. La jeune femme s'activait à sa tâche, visualisant les enregistrements du combat en cours. Le Death Shadow reçut une salve plus puissante que les précédentes, enfin ce fut ce que crut l'équipage. Le bouclier de protection, pourtant renforcé par Toshirô, venait d'encaisser un sale coup. Il n'était pas loin de se rompre. L'inquiétude gagnait les hommes du vaisseau. Serait-ce leur fin ?

L'ordre de tir en continu donné par le balafré était suivi à la lettre par les officiers chargés des canons. Pourtant aucun tir ne semblait toucher le Genzou. Plus le combat avançait, plus le Death Shadow craquelait de bâbord à tribord. Quelques incendies s'étaient déclarés, notamment dans la salle des machines. Les quelques hommes présents s'acharnaient à les éteindre.

— Capitaine ! fit Miimé. Que comptes-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Résister au mieux pour laisser à Toshirô le temps de finir ce qu'il a à faire sur le Karyu, répondit platement Harlock, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Miimé se posta près de son vieil ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'Harlock savait qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander avec le son de sa voix, juste un échange de regard suffit à faire parler la jeune femme.

— Lui as-tu parlé ? Tu sembles encore plus préoccupé qu'avant.

— Non.

— Vous êtes de grands benêts tous les deux, sourit-elle avant de le laisser.

Le combat faisait rage. Et puis d'un coup, l'écran de protection du Death Shadow vola en morceaux. Kobayashi jubilait. Il était sur le point de détruire le plus redouté des pirates de l'espace et s'il avait de la chance, il supprimerait en même temps l'un des vaisseaux de la Flotte Indépendante, celui du Commandant Zero et lui avec. A bord du vaisseau pirate, l'équipage se faisait malmener. Le docteur avait arrêté de compter les blessés, mais avec l'aide de Miimé, qui venait de le rejoindre à l'infirmerie du bord, il se sentit moins surchargé. De son côté, Kei cherchait toujours les informations demandées par son Capitaine.

— Kei ! Tu en es où ? demanda Tadashi.

— Toujours rien. C'est à croire que ce vaisseau est invincible.

— C'est ce qu'on pensait du Hell Castle, pourtant nous l'avons bien eu, répliqua le jeune homme.

— Tu as raison. Je continue de chercher.

— Kei ! Envoie toutes les données du combat au Karyu et fais une copie pour la station. Mettez-moi en contact avec la station, je veux parler à Zero, fit le Capitaine.

— A vos ordres, fit l'officier radio. Liaison ok, Capitaine, fit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Sur l'écran géant du Death Shadow, Zero apparut.

— Harlock ! Comment vous vous en sortez ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Plus tard ! Kei vient de transmettre au Karyu les données sur le combat. Peux-tu les faire analyser ?

— Oui bien sûr. Je m'en occupe de suite. Je te tiens au courant.

Avant que la communication ne soit rompue, Zero riva une seconde son regard à celui de son aimé. Il y avait tant d'émotion et d'amour dans cet échange, qu'Harlock sentit sa poitrine le broyer et son cœur s'emballer. Il avait tant de mots coincés dans le fond de sa gorge, qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à déglutir. Comment s'ouvrir à l'autre sans souffrir ? Comment le protéger ? Et si on se servait de lui pour l'atteindre ?

Une violente secousse fit trembler le vaisseau. Ils furent nombreux à chuter dont le Capitaine lui-même. Il venait de se fracasser la tête contre la barre de navigation, devant le regard inquiet de Zero.

— HARLOCK ! s'écria-t-il.

Sonné, le pirate se releva difficilement en s'agrippant à la barre. Il semblait saigner abondamment de la tête.

— Kei ! Accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie, demanda le Commandant du Karyu.

— Pas besoin !

— Tu n'as pas le choix, insista Zero. Kei, je compte sur vous. De mon côté, je m'occupe des données que tu as envoyées.

— Capitaine, il a raison. Venez !

A contre cœur, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait cédé. De son côté, Zero donna l'ordre à Ishikura d'analyser les données envoyées par le Death Shadow. Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante laissa son second à sa tâche et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre la porte et la frappa du poing. Il cogna si fort, que ses articulations saignèrent.

— Bon sang ! murmura-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je bloqué ici ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que …

Zero ne pensait qu'à Harlock alors que son esprit devrait être tourné vers le combat. Ce qu'il se passait avec le Genzou était bien plus important, mais rien à faire. Dans sa tête, il n'y avait que le balafré.

— Je dois me ressaisir…

Il prit une profonde inspiration, pensant que cela l'aiderait à se recentrer, mais il n'en fut rien. Ses mains tremblaient depuis le moment où il avait vu Harlock tomber. La peur de le perdre lui broyait les entrailles. Son cœur s'emballait dès qu'il repensait à tout cela. Il se savait amoureux de lui, mais la réalité était toute autre. Lorsqu'il avait perdu sa tendre épouse et son enfant, il crut ne jamais s'en remettre mais surtout il ne pensait plus aimer comme il aimait sa femme. Et puis, il y avait eu Marina. Il fut attiré par elle pratiquement dès le début, et lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle s'était faite mécaniser cela n'avait rien changé. Pourtant, il ne réussissait pas l'aimer comme il avait aimé son épouse. A cette époque, Zero ne pensait déjà plus qu'à Harlock. C'est là qu'il comprit qu'il voyait Marina plus comme une sœur qu'une petite amie. La pauvre jeune femme avait eu si mal qu'elle avait quitté le Karyu, la mort dans l'âme. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour son ami étaient différents de ceux qu'il ressentait pour sa femme mais ils étaient tout aussi forts, sinon plus. Alors voir Harlock risquer sa vie pour lui et pour tous ses hommes ainsi que pour la station de Toshirô, lui broyait les entrailles comme jamais. Il avait le balafré dans la peau…

Zero prit une profonde inspiration et expira très lentement. Il le fit à plusieurs reprises. Il devait reprendre son calme et ses esprits. Il était hors de question que leurs hommes d'équipage se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. Il aimait trop Harlock pour lui porter préjudice.

—

Lorsqu'il ressortit de l'infirmerie, le balafré avait une bande autour de la tête pour protéger les points de suture que lui avait faits le médecin. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien mais il retourna sur la passerelle de pilotage.

— Capitaine ! La secousse de tout à l'heure c'était une explosion dans la salle des machines. Personnes ne peut entrer à l'intérieur. Il y a une brèche dans la carlingue, expliqua Kei.

— Y a-t-il encore au moins un moteur en état de marche ? demanda Harlock.

— Un seul, Capitaine, répondit la jeune femme.

Le Capitaine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regardait les images de son vaisseau depuis l'écran de contrôle. Il serra les dents. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de vaincre Kobayashi ?

— Barre à tribord, cent soixante degrés ! ordonna le balafré.

— Barre à tribord, cent soixante degrés. Ok Capitaine, fit l'officier de navigation.

— Canons à bâbord, cent degrés ! ajouta Harlock.

L'ordre fut suivi à la lettre. Dans cette position, il espérait que le Genzou ne puisse pas intervenir.

— FEU ! ordonna-t-il enfin.

Le Genzou mit du temps à comprendre où voulait en venir le Death Shadow, mais il réussit à éviter que le coup ne l'atteigne. Harlock pesta. Une fois de plus, le vaisseau le plus redouté de la galaxie était dans l'impasse. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'ennemi ne riposte. Le Death Shadow, qui avançait toujours, reçut le tir de plein fouet et plusieurs explosions se firent ressentir. Toutes les alarmes du vaisseau retentirent. Là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire… C'était la fin de ce fantastique vaisseau, conçu par le plus incroyable et intelligent des ingénieurs…

La station spatiale avait réussi à s'éloigner suffisamment pour ne pas être prise dans les tirs croisés, mais elle était trop loin à présent pour venir en aide à Harlock et à son équipage.

—

— Bon sang Toshirô ! Où en es-tu ? Harlock et ses hommes vont se faire massacrer !

Zero serrait les poings et tentait de rester le plus calme possible. Il était dans l'atelier avec l'ingénieur qui se démenait comme un forçat pour finir enfin les réparations.

— Encore une petite trentaine de minutes, répondit le petit homme sans s'arrêter de travailler.

Toshirô n'avait pas la même voix qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était inquiet et Zero l'avait ressenti. Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante se rendit compte alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à se soucier de Harlock et de ses hommes. Il posa alors une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Toshirô, qui stoppa quelques secondes son travail. L'ingénieur apprécia ce geste amical. Aucun mot de plus ne fut prononcé, puis Zero quitta l'atelier afin de laisser Toshirô terminer son travail.

—

— Harlock, tu m'entends ? Harlock, tu m'entends ? fit une voix dans la radio du Death Shadow.

— Emeraldas ? Nous t'entendons parfaitement, répondit le Capitaine.

Sur la passerelle, un regain d'espoir envahit l'équipage. La conversation avec la femme pirate fut retransmise dans tout le vaisseau.

— Très bien ! Harlock donne l'ordre d'évacuation. Que tout l'équipage se rende aux sas d'évacuation sur le champs. Je lance les grappins d'évacuation. Tenez-vous prêt !

—A tout l'équipage, ordre d'évacuation immédiat, ordonna Harlock.

Harlock souffla intérieurement. C'en était fini du Death Shadow.

— Partez tous, je vous rejoins, fit le Capitaine à Kei et aux autres qui se trouvaient avec lui sur la passerelle.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Tadashi prit la main de sa petite amie et la tira vers l'un des sas. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les suivre, sauf Miimé.

— Tu ne peux plus le sauver, fit-elle doucement.

— Je sais.

— Ne restons pas ici.

Harlock ne répondit pas, pourtant il savait qu'elle avait raison.

— Tu as raison. J'ai une revanche à prendre, ajouta-t-il.

— Et un aveu à faire…

Le Capitaine regarda son amie. Il lui sourit tendrement pour lui affirmer qu'il le ferait, puis ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le sas le plus proche. Ils empruntèrent le long conduit qui les mena jusqu'au Queen Emeraldas, où ils retrouvèrent tous les autres. A peine, la femme pirate avait-elle retiré les grappins, qu'une salve ennemie s'abattit sur le Death Shadow. C'était la fin… Le vaisseau explosa à plusieurs endroits, pour finir complètement disloqué. Le Queen Emeraldas, équipé d'un camouflage de nouvelle génération, put partir, comme il était venu, sans éveiller les soupçons de Kobayashi qui jubilait d'avoir anéanti le pirate de l'espace le plus redouté et son soi-disant vaisseau unique et extraordinaire.

A bord de la station, en revanche…

Dans la précipitation, Emeraldas n'avait pas prévenu son mari de son arrivée, et trop occupé avec le Karyu, il n'avait pas branché le lecteur de radar capable de voir venir le Queen Emeraldas. Du coup, personne sur la station n'avait pu voir la femme pirate venir en aide à Harlock et à son équipage.

Ishikura sentait des larmes monter mais ce n'était pas le seul. Toshirô pleurait à chaudes larmes d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami et tous ses amis du Death Shadow. Pour autant, il refusait d'arrêter de travailler sur le Karyu. Plus que dix minutes, et c'était terminé. Il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas pu faire plus vite ? Pourquoi était-il si pointilleux ? Le résultat, c'est qu'il avait perdu de nombreux être chers…

Zero était, quant à lui, anéanti. Harlock était mort… A ses yeux cela ne se pouvait pas. Pourtant, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Le Death Shadow venait d'exploser… Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se déchaîna dessus à coup de poings plus violents les uns que les autres, à s'en faire saigner les phalanges. Des larmes recouvraient son visage, et au fur et à mesure ses yeux rougirent. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie…

Alors que Toshirô revint vers la salle de commande de sa station, après avoir enfin terminé les réparations du Karyu, une voix retentit dans la radio.

— Toshirô, Toshirô… Tu m'entends ?

— HARLOCK ! s'écria-t-il. Mais comment ?

— Désolée mon amour, il m'a paru plus urgent de les sauver que de te prévenir.

— Ce n'est rien mon ange, sourit le petit homme. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Comment va tout le monde ?

— Ils vont tous bien, quelques blessés mais rien de grave. On vous rejoint, fit la femme pirate.

Toshirô était soulagé, mais il devait prévenir les autres. Il fit un appel radio.

— Ici Toshirô. J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles.

Depuis sa chambre, Zero ne put s'empêcher de haïr cet homme, même s'il savait qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour venir en aide au Death Shadow.

— J'ai enfin fini les réparations du Karyu.

Zero, qui s'était laissé tomber sur le sol, se releva d'un coup. Le Karyu était enfin prêt. Il allait pouvoir venger Marina et surtout Harlock. L'adrénaline le poussa. Il sortit de sa chambre et courut pour rejoindre l'ingénieur, qui n'avait pas encore terminé de parler.

— La deuxième bonne nouvelle, c'est que ma tendre épouse est arrivée à temps pour sauver Harlock et l'équipage. Ils sont saufs, pleura-t-il de joie.

Zero stoppa sa course. Quoi ! Harlock. Son ami. Son amour. Vivant ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Il reprit sa course folle et rejoint enfin Toshirô.

— Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût ! dit brutalement Zero.

— Ce n'est pas une blague, Zero. Appelle le Queen Emeraldas, tu verras.

Zero resta stupéfait. Toshirô décida alors d'appeler lui-même le Queen Emeraldas.

— Emeraldas, tu me reçois ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Toshirô. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Harlock est prêt de toi ?

— Je suis là, répondit simplement le pirate.

— Har…lock… Tu… es …bien …vivant…, hésita à demander Zero.

Les larmes reprirent leur chemin vers les yeux déjà très rougis de Zero. Son émoi était tel que Toshirô se posa des questions mais il ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le Queen Emeraldas s'amarra dans la station. Tout l'équipage du Karyu, ainsi que Toshirô, se trouvait sur le quai pour accueillir les survivants et la femme pirate. L'émotion était au rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tôt, tous avaient pensé que l'équipage du Death Shadow avait péri en même temps que le vaisseau.

— J'ai eu une de ces peurs, avoua l'ingénieur.

— Pardon mon cœur…, fit tendrement la femme pirate.

— Ne t'excuse pas, Emeraldas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Leur vie à tous était bien plus importante, sourit le petit homme.

— Je t'en dois une, dit Harlock en regardant Emeraldas.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais le sourire qu'elle adressa à son vieil ami parlait pour elle.

— Et je suis désolé pour ton vaisseau, Toshirô.

Le ton de la voix du Capitaine pirate était différent qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était plus … décelable. Zero, en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, venait de se rendre compte qu'Harlock ne dissimulait pas tant que cela ses sentiments. Il était clair qu'il culpabilisait pour la perte d'un vaisseau tel que le Death Shadow, et il avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à le cacher.

— C'était un bon vaisseau. Je suis déçu qu'il ait été détruit, affirma l'ingénieur.

Harlock fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Lui qui avait juré à son meilleur ami de prendre soin de ce vaisseau extraordinaire, avait failli à sa promesse. Il ne se sentait plus à la hauteur de l'amitié que lui donnait Toshirô. Autour de lui, hommes et humanoïdes riaient à présent tous ensemble.

— Hey, les gars ! Venez trinquer avec nous, fit une voix dans le groupe d'hommes présent sur le quai d'amarrage.

C'était l'équipage du Karyu qui invitait leurs amis à les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous besoin de décompresser. Sur le quai d'amarrage de la station, il ne restait que Toshirô, Emeraldas, Miimé, Kei, Tadashi, Zero et Harlock.

— Qu'allons-nous faire ? Nous n'avons même plus d'endroit où vivre, soupira Kei.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous trouverons bien un autre vaisseau, relativisa Tadashi.

— Fais confiance à Harlock, Kei, fit Miimé.

— Tadashi, viens ! entendirent-ils.

Ishikura appelait son nouvel ami pour qu'il les rejoigne. Avec l'approbation de sa petite amie, il accepta volontiers. De son côté, Kei annonça qu'elle allait surveiller le Genzou depuis le poste de commande de la station. Elle se sentait un peu perdue et avait besoin de s'occuper, et puis garder un œil sur Kobayashi était, selon elle, très judicieux. Harlock, la mort dans l'âme, se résolut à quitter lui aussi le quai. Cependant, il partit à l'opposé de ses hommes pour regagner plus rapidement ses quartiers. Miimé voulut le suivre mais elle se ravisa. Près d'elle se trouvait Zero. Il était silencieux depuis un moment.

— Tu devrais le rejoindre, dit-elle.

— Hein ! fit surpris le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante.

— Il a plus besoin de toi qu'il ne le pense.

— Tu le connais mieux que moi… Je pense, moi, que tu es la mieux placée pour l'aider.

— Tu as tort, sourit-elle. Vas-y.

Miimé laissa Zero à sa réflexion et se rendit au poste de commande pour aider Kei. La jeune femme revisionnait une fois de plus le combat entre le Genzou et le Death Shadow, tout en gardant un œil sur les radars. Elle espérait trouver le point faible de leur ennemi.

Zero n'avait pas bougé lorsque Toshirô se frappa sur le front. Emeraldas et lui le regardèrent, surpris.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda amoureusement sa femme.

— Je suis un idiot ! Emeraldas, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes quelque part.

— Oui pas de problème. Où veux-tu aller ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Je te le dirais en y allant. Dépêchons-nous, ajouta-t-il. Zero, pourras-tu me rejoindre dans deux jours sur Nhoyara avec Harlock et tous ses hommes ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais…

— Pas de question ! Et pas avant deux jours ! Je peux compter sur toi ?

— Très bien Toshirô. Dans deux jours…

— Merci…

Avant de monter à bord du Queen Emeraldas, l'ingénieur appela son ami par la radio. Déjà dans ses quartiers, le pirate put répondre tranquillement. Toshirô lui demanda d'être patient et de ne poser aucune question. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait chargé Zero de les conduire à lui en temps voulu. Sans plus d'explication, Toshirô coupa la liaison et tous virent le vaisseau de la femme pirate quitter la station.

— Toshirô, qu'as-tu en tête ? murmura Harlock.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il invita à entrer la personne qui venait le déranger, sans savoir qui était là. Pour lui, et quelles que soient les circonstances, tous ses hommes pouvaient venir lui parler. Et aujourd'hui, même s'il n'allait pas bien lui-même, il recevrait tous ceux qui le souhaiteraient.

Il se tenait droit, les bras croisés face à la seule fenêtre de la chambre. De là, il pouvait voir l'infinie étendue de la galaxie. Cette vue l'apaisait toujours, du moins souvent. Aujourd'hui pourtant, rien ne réussissait à alléger son âme.

— Tu n'as sans doute pas envie de parler, mais je ne voulais pas te laisser seul. Puis-je rester ? demanda Zero, la voix tremblante.

Harlock se retourna afin de l'observer. Il avait très bien décelé l'hésitation dans la voix de son ami. Zero riva son regard droit dans le sien. D'un coup, il paraissait plus sûr de lui. Le pirate esquissa un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa contemplation de l'univers. Zero resta planté là au milieu de la chambre. De là, il pouvait voir le reflet de son ami dans la vitre. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Son cœur rata quelques battements. Une part de lui voulait juste rester là, pour lui montrer son soutien. Mais l'autre voulait s'approcher, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur. En avait-il le droit ? Harlock le laisserait-il faire ?

Le silence se mêla à eux. Aucun bruit. Aucun mot. A peine entendaient-ils le son de leur propre respiration.

Harlock concentra son regard sur son invité. Il l'observait au travers le reflet de la vitre, tout comme le faisait Zero, d'ailleurs. Depuis quand cet homme lui faisait-il cet effet ? Durant tout le combat, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Tout comme depuis la seconde où il était entré. Harlock avait déjà aimé mais n'ayant pu la protéger et après l'avoir perdue à jamais, il s'était juré de ne plus s'attacher à personne. Et puis il avait rencontré Miimé qui était devenue non seulement une amie sincère mais également sa confidente. Plus tard, il avait croisé le chemin de Toshirô et d'Emeraldas et au fur et à mesure une grande amitié les unissait plus fortement chaque jour. Il faisait toujours bien attention à eux, qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Et peu à peu, il retrouva confiance, du moins en l'amitié. C'est comme cela qu'avaient commencé ses amitiés et c'est comme cela, au début, qu'il voyait Zero. Pourtant, au fil du temps et de leurs rencontres il se passa une chose étrange en lui. Il n'était pas stupide, aussi il comprit rapidement que son amitié se transformait en amour. Cet amour qu'il se refusait de recroiser un jour, de peur de ne pouvoir le protéger, comme ce fut déjà le cas. Mais que pouvait-il faire face au destin ?

Harlock fixait toujours discrètement Zero, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui semblait l'espionner de la même manière. Son cœur s'emballa. Mais il refusa de l'écouter. Et puis, Zero se mit à bouger. Il avançait vers lui. Lentement. Hésitant. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, figé à ne rien faire. Il voulait réconforter son ami. Plus qu'un pas, mais il cessa d'avancer. Il voyait Harlock le fixer dans le reflet de la vitre. Son cœur arrêta de battre. Il peina à déglutir. Le regard ténébreux qui le fixait le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Ses mains se mirent bêtement à trembler. Et puis, il se souvint du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Harlock n'avait pas tenté de l'en empêcher, et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ce souvenir l'enhardit et il fit le pas qui le séparait encore du pirate.

Le balafré ne bougea pas. Il sentait pourtant le souffle chaud de la respiration de Zero sur sa nuque. Quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux ondulaient à chacune de ses expirations. Cela le chatouillait, un peu. Il s'avoua aimer cette sensation. Dans sa lancée, Zero l'encercla de ses bras. Il hésitait et tremblait toujours, mais ses sentiments le portèrent. Il se cala contre son dos, fin mais puissant et resserra doucement son étreinte. La respiration d'Harlock s'accéléra. Pourtant, il sembla se détendre. Ses muscles se relâchèrent peu à peu. Quelques minutes passèrent. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé. Ce fut Harlock qui fit le premier mouvement. Il venait de laisser partir sa tête en arrière pour venir la poser sur l'épaule de Zero, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harlock avait-il les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Plus de doute possible, en fait. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Harlock ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il sourit tout en resserrant un peu plus encore son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Sans bouger. Sans parler. Leurs respirations calquées l'une sur l'autre tels des amants, semblaient être apaisées. Ils pouvaient ressentir chacun la chaleur de l'autre. Cela les enivrait presque. Le temps s'était arrêté pour eux, et sans l'avouer, ils auraient souhaité que cela dure encore un peu plus. Seulement, une sonnerie retentit dans l'interphone des quartiers du pirate.

— Harlock, je t'apporte ton dîner, fit Miimé.

A contre cœur, Zero desserra son étreinte. Miimé allait entrer d'un moment à l'autre, et il ne souhaitait pas mettre mal à l'aise qui que ce soit. A peine leurs deux corps éloignés, qu'une sensation de froid les prit. A aucun moment leurs yeux ne s'étaient croisés, et en cet instant Zero appréhendait le moment où Harlock accrocherait son regard.

— Je te laisse, fit le Commandant du Karyu, en faisant demi-tour.

En réalité, il ne voulait ni affronter le regard de son amour, ni partir. Evitant de se retrouver en face d'Harlock, Zero prit la direction de la porte. En partant, il laisserait Miimé entrer, espérant qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il fit un pas puis deux mais il ne put en faire un troisième. Quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et l'empêcha d'avancer plus. Il se retourna pour voir son ami le retenir. Son organe de vie se mit à battre la chamade comme jamais. Harlock l'attira à lui et tout en le retenant, il glissa son autre main derrière la nuque de Zero qui resta pétrifié. Il avait peur que Miimé n'entre et ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

— Miimé va…

Mais Harlock ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase. De toute façon, il savait ce qu'allait dire son prétendant et savait que Miimé avait découvert depuis un certain temps qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments amoureux l'un envers l'autre, et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés. Et puis, il avait confiance en elle. Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, et puis quand bien même…, il s'en fichait. Sa décision était prise. Et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, il allait s'ouvrir à l'amour. Après tout, Zero était un combattant et savait se défendre. Que risquait-il ?

Il riva son regard à celui de Zero. Le pirate sourit. Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante peinait à avaler sa salive. Doucement. Lentement, Harlock le rapprocha vers lui. Ses doigts effleuraient la peau de sa nuque. Zero frissonnait, cela lui plaisait. Et puis, tout s'accéléra lorsque les lèvres humides et fines d'Harlock se posèrent sur celles de son ami.

Le baiser aérien se transforma rapidement en un baiser langoureux. Instinctivement et impatients, ils l'avaient approfondi ensemble. Tantôt lent. Tantôt presque brutal. Ils laissaient leurs émotions les guider. Envahis par une myriade de sensations, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Miimé était rentrée pour poser le plateau repas d'Harlock, avant de les laisser seuls. A bout de souffle, ils se résolurent pourtant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Ils virent alors que Miimé avait laissé le plateau d'Harlock, mais il y avait tout en double. Elle savait que Zero était là.

— Tu te joins à moi ? demanda le balafré sans lâcher sa prise.

Zero ne sut quoi répondre. Le pirate le traîna vers la table, et ensemble ils dégustèrent le repas déposé par Miimé. Ils ne parlèrent pas. En fait, ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire et Harlock pensait encore à son combat contre Kobayashi.

— Miimé… comment a-t-elle su que j'étais là ? chuchota Zero.

— Ça fait un moment qu'elle sait. Elle sait observer sans juger.

— Je ne l'ai même pas entendue entrer, je suis désolé.

— Ne le soit pas. J'ai confiance en elle, et puis je me fiche de ce que pensent les autres.

Zero accrocha le regard d'Harlock.

— Tu as raison, fit-il simplement.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que Kei appela Harlock par radio.

— Capitaine, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant en revisionnant les enregistrements de notre combat contre le Genzou, expliqua-t-elle.

— J'arrive de suite, répondit-il. Zero, viens avec moi. Ça te concerne aussi.

Les deux hommes se rendirent aussi vite que possible à la salle de contrôle. Ils y retrouvèrent Kei, Miimé et Tadashi penchés sur les vidéos.

— Capitaine, fit Kei. Le Genzou a un point faible, annonça-t-elle. Juste là…

Elle stoppa la lecture de la vidéo à l'endroit même où elle s'était aperçue du point faible et tout en montrant les échos radars, elle étoffait sa découverte.

— Bon travail.

— Merci Capitaine.

— Tadashi appelle le Queen Emeraldas, demanda le pirate.

— Très bien. Appel en cours, Capitaine… Connexion, Capitaine, fit le jeune homme quelques secondes plus tard.

— Toshirô, où es-tu ? demanda Harlock.

— Je vais sur la planète Nhoyara, répondit l'ingénieur.

— Il n'y a rien là-bas ! Pourquoi ?

— Tu verras quand Zero et toi viendrez me rejoindre.

Le petit homme regarda malicieusement son vieil ami et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de couper la transmission.

— Je n'en sais pas plus, affirma Zero à Harlock qui semblait l'interroger du regard.

— Soit ! Nous partirons demain soir, fit le balafré. Si tu es d'accord, continua-t-il sans détourner son regard.

— Ok. Je vais faire préparer le Karyu.

— Je continue de garder un œil sur le Genzou, dit Kei. Il n'est plus dans le coin mais il pourrait revenir.

Harlock acquiesça. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Sans vaisseau, il dépendait des autres… Il laissa Kei prévenir les équipages que le départ serait pour le lendemain soir. Il regagna ses quartiers, seul.

Zero l'observa partir. Il ne pouvait voir la silhouette de son amant, sa cape cachait les mouvements de son corps. Lentement, son esprit dériva dans les méandres de ses fantasmes. Depuis plusieurs mois, il rêvait de pouvoir toucher sa peau ; sentir son odeur ; se caler contre lui et ne plus penser à rien ; lui appartenir corps et âme… Il repensa au moment passé avec Harlock plus tôt. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé l'avait chamboulé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Encore maintenant, il pouvait sentir sur ses lèvres celles de son amour. Machinalement, il les caressa, retraçant leurs contours lentement. Il avait aimé ce contact. Doux mais puissant. Franc mais hésitant. S'il s'écoutait, il rejoindrait Harlock mais il supposa qu'il souhaitait rester seul. Il soupira…

—

L'attente était une véritable torture pour les deux équipages. Surtout pour les hommes et amis d'Harlock qui n'avaient plus ni maison, ni vaisseau. Pour Harlock, la perte de son vaisseau était bien plus difficile que pour son équipage. Il avait failli à la promesse faite à son ami. Celle de prendre soin du Death Shadow. Où allait-il pouvoir trouver un autre vaisseau aussi exceptionnel ? Qu'allaient devenir ses hommes, ses amis ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il ruminait tout cela. Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, il fixait le plafond. Sur la table près de lui, une bouteille de bourbon aux trois-quarts vide et un verre à pied étaient posés. Il avait bu. Plus que de raison. Peut-être grâce à cela trouvera-t-il le sommeil ? Il soupira tout en fermant l'œil. Il se laissa porter par ses songes. Il repensa à son combat contre le Genzou. Quelle erreur avait-il commise pour perdre ainsi son vaisseau ? Il revivait la fin du Death Shadow en serrant les dents. Il s'en voulait, mais le mal était fait et il fallait maintenant avancer…

— Toshirô ! Qu'as-tu en tête ? marmonna-t-il.

Bien plus tard, alors qu'il peinait toujours à trouver le sommeil, Miimé vint le rejoindre. Sans un mot, elle s'installa derrière sa harpe et se mit à jouer un morceau terrien qu'Harlock lui avait appris, il y avait fort longtemps. Une mélodie douce et envoûtante. Après seulement quelques accords, le pirate réussit enfin à se détendre. Il se resservit un verre d'alcool et le but d'un seul coup avant de se rallonger. Il se focalisait sur la musique. Il écoutait et appréciait ce moment. Malgré la présence de Miimé, il se sentit seul. Comme s'il souhaitait partager cet instant avec quelqu'un. Et puis, il repensa à Zero. Le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant d'être appelé par Kei. Leur étreinte. Chaude. Envoûtante. Troublante. Et puis, le baiser. Il avait encore le goût des lèvres de Zero sur les siennes. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas éprouvé autant d'émotions ? Instinctivement, il posa ses doigts sur ses lippes pour appuyer son souvenir. Miimé l'observait, et sourit.

— Vous sembliez heureux, ensemble, tout à l'heure. Cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir ainsi, dit la jeune femme.

Harlock s'assit sur le bord du lit tout en regardant sa vielle amie.

— Hmmm.

— Je sais très bien que tu ne me diras pas que j'ai raison, affirma-t-elle. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Zero. Vous méritez ce bonheur.

— Ai-je le droit de le mettre en danger ?

— Il pense la même chose que toi.

Le balafré dut reconnaître que Miimé avait sans doute raison.

— Je te laisse. Essaye de dormir un peu, lui dit-elle avant de partir.

Harlock se posta devant sa fenêtre. Il plongea son regard dans l'étendue de la galaxie. Droit et toujours les bras croisés, il ne pensait plus qu'à Zero. Dès qu'il repensait à leur étreinte son cœur s'emballait ; son corps réagissait, le réclamait. Devait-il écouter son cœur, son corps ou sa raison qui souvent lui rappelait que perdre un être cher était douloureux au possible ? Il attrapa sa cape qui traînait négligemment sur le fauteuil près de son lit, et la posa sur ses épaules avant de prendre la bouteille de bourbon toujours aux trois-quarts vide, puis quitta ses quartiers. Il était tard. Pourtant, dans les couloirs de la station résonnaient encore les voix et les chants des équipages qui faisaient la fête. Demain serait un autre jour pour eux. Harlock espéra que Toshirô avait une idée pour remplacer le Death Shadow, mais que pouvait-il bien pouvoir faire en deux jours à peine ?

Le pirate marchait d'un pas ferme mais lent. Il se rendait dans les quartiers de son amour, bouteille à la main. Il n'avait trouvé que cela comme excuse pour aller le voir. Mais en avait-il seulement besoin ? Il frappa à la porte des quartiers de Zero. Il n'avait croisé personne dans cette section de la station, bien qu'il entendait toujours des chansons paillardes au loin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Zero. Rapidement, Harlock sentit son corps s'échauffer et trembler comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs mois, dès qu'il se trouvait avec Zero. Son organe de vie accéléra ses battements. Son regard accrocha les orbes de celui qui hantait ses songes. En cet instant, le pirate laissa ses fantasmes prendre le dessus sur sa raison, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'imaginer avec lui dans un combat érotique. Il déglutit difficilement. Il devait se reprendre, et vite avant de se laisser aller…

— Je suis venu te payer un verre, fit Harlock en levant sa bouteille.

Zero l'observa. Il était rare que son ami fasse le chemin pour le voir. Il en fut surpris mais heureux.

— Bonne idée ! Entre ! l'invita-t-il.

Le maître des lieux alla prendre deux verres dans le placard non loin de là, et les posa sur la seule table de la chambre. Harlock servit la boisson et ensemble, ils trinquèrent à la liberté et à la vie. Comme toujours, le pirate parlait peu mais Zero en avait pris l'habitude. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas. Le balafré était assis en face de son hôte. Sans vergogne, il le dévisageait. De son unique œil, il redessinait les contours de son corps, de son visage, de ses lèvres… Zero se sentit gêné. Le regard que lui lançait son amour, il ne le lui avait jamais vu. Que voulait-il ? Regrettait-il ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt ?

Pour la première depuis très longtemps, Harlock avait envie de se donner corps et âme. Et la personne qui lui procurait tant d'envie se trouvait juste devant lui. Zero était troublant, parfois perturbateur, fonceur, tout comme lui d'ailleurs et cela lui plaisait. Sans penser à la suite, il se leva lentement et rejoignit Zero qui était assis en face de lui. Il se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue d'une main, alors qu'il posa l'autre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et tout en rivant son regard au sien, l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Zero qui tenait encore son verre le laissa tomber. Le récipient se fracassa sur le sol. Le liquide qu'il contenait s'éparpilla sur la dalle. Le temps s'arrêta. Mécaniquement, Zero vint entourer de ses bras le cou de son amour. Dans le silence de la chambre, un gémissement se fit entendre. Zero se laissait complètement aller. Il en rêvait depuis des jours, des mois, et bien plus. Il n'avait jamais espéré que ses sentiments soient partagés. Le baiser qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée lui avait cependant donné un espoir. Un espoir qui se concrétisait… Harlock s'étonnait lui-même. Il refoulait tellement ses sentiments et émotions depuis des décennies qu'il en avait oublié le goût d'un baiser langoureux, d'une étreinte, d'un lâcher prise… Cet échange passionnel s'éternisa, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait le voir cesser. Les langues se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent avant de s'écarter et de revenir l'une vers l'autre comme une danse sensuelle. Parfois, Harlock laissait sa langue partir à la découverte des lèvres de Zero, en redessinant leurs contours avant de retrouver sa jumelle délaissée. Zero sentait son cœur le lâcher chaque fois. Il aimait cette douce sensation. A bout de souffle, ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre. Un peu. Un frisson les prit. Un frisson d'envie. Un frisson d'anticipation. Un frisson…

Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, ils essayaient de reprendre leurs respirations et de reprendre pied. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas rassasiés. Ils voulaient plus, beaucoup plus. Lentement, Zero se redressa, obligeant Harlock à en faire de même, et dénoua la cape du balafré qui vint s'échouer sur le sol, près du verre brisé. Puis, Zero s'agrippa au t-shirt de son pirate. Harlock prit délicatement la main qui se tenait à lui et amoureusement la porta à ses lèvres pour lui déposer un doux baiser. Zero rougit pour la première fois, faisant sourire enfin Harlock qui l'attira à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent debout. Face à face. Les pommettes de Zero, toujours rougies, se teintèrent un peu plus. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Leurs désirs montèrent un peu plus. Leurs corps se réclamèrent.

Le silence inondait la pièce. L'odeur du bourbon renversé sur le sol se mêlait à celle de leurs eaux de toilette, chatouillant leurs sens. Du bout des doigts, Zero caressa la joue balafrée de son vis-à-vis. Avec son pouce, lentement, il redessina la cicatrice profonde qui barrait le visage d'Harlock. Warrius s'égara dans ses pensées. Il n'était pas là lorsque c'était arrivé, et le regrettait très souvent. Zero accrocha le regard de son amant, l'air triste… Harlock tressaillit. Le regard que lui lançait Zero le perturba. Pourquoi s'en voulait-il pour la marque sur son visage ? Il n'en était pourtant pas responsable… Et puis cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle était là qu'elle ne le gênait plus. Le pirate frissonna encore, pourtant il n'avait pas froid. Il frissonnait à cause de la sensualité avec laquelle Zero touchait sa balafre. Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de sa bouche, ramenant Zero à la réalité.

Zero délaissa enfin la marque sur le visage d'Harlock qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Ce baiser était plus puissant, plus bestial que les précédents. Et alors que leurs langues s'enroulaient et dansaient ensemble, Warrius fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de son futur amant, qui se crispa une seconde devant cet attouchement qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Harlock se reprit cependant très vite. Brutalement, il prit Zero par la taille pour le rapprocher un peu, obligeant son tortionnaire à cesser sa caresse coquine. Zero lâcha prise mais se vengea en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Harlock. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir d'autres cicatrices, plus ou moins ancrées dans sa peau. Le pirate gémit alors qu'à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre.

La chaleur de leurs corps se dispersait dans la chambre du Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante. Les deux hommes avaient chaud, pourtant ils tremblaient. Ce qui allait arriver, ils le voulaient, néanmoins pour chacun d'eux tout cela était nouveau. Ils appréhendaient, tout en étant sereins. Zero poussa son amant vers le lit et le fit s'assoire. Harlock obtempéra. Doucement, Warrius retira le t-shirt de son pirate. Il écarquilla ses orbes de stupeur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son amour ait autant de marques sur le torse, tout comme sur le dos. Zero caressa d'une main délicate, comme pour ne faire lui faire mal, les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau blême.

— Je… j'ignorais que tu en avais autant, murmura Warrius.

Le pirate ne répondit pas. Il posa une main sur celle de son amant, pour le rassurer. Zero riva de nouveau son regard au sien et, tout en s'agenouillant, entreprit d'ôter les gants et les bottes d'Harlock. Le balafré se pencha alors vers lui et attrapa le haut de son uniforme pour le lui retirer. Le vêtement rejoignit le sien, plus loin sur le sol. Puis, Harlock poussa lentement Zero pour l'allonger sur le sol et se plaça à califourchon au dessus de lui. Leurs respirations accélérèrent. Leurs organes de vie ratèrent plusieurs battements. Leurs chaleurs corporelles prirent encore quelques degrés. Sensuellement, Zero déboutonna le pantalon d'Harlock et lentement, descendit la braguette. Le temps s'arrêta. Un frisson d'anticipation envahit le corps du pirate, alors que celui de Zero tremblait. Aucun d'eux n'avait déjà tenu un autre homme dans ses bras pourtant, en cet instant, ils ne se posaient aucune question.

Zero approcha son bassin de son jumeau et dans un mouvement très lascif – trop lascif pour Harlock – bougea d'avant en arrière. Des gémissements se firent entendre. Warrius mettait leurs libidos au supplice, et il aimait ça. Le pirate agrippa les hanches de son futur amant afin de le faire ralentir dans son mouvement. Doucement, Zero s'approcha du torse offert et y déposa une multitudes de baisers. Sur son chemin, il rencontra une perle de chair avec laquelle il joua avec sa langue avide et curieuse. Il voulait goûter toutes les parcelles de la peau de son amour. Sa langue curieuse délaissa sa prise pour redessiner les contours de la musculature fine qui se donnait à lui. Harlock retint plusieurs complaintes avant de laisser s'échapper un profond soupir de bien-être.

Le balafré lâchait complètement prise et laissait faire son amant, du moins pour le moment. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il ne regrettait pas. Par moments, il ne reconnaissait plus son corps ; il échappait à tout contrôle. A d'autres, il se surprenait à regretter de n'avoir pas lâcher prise plus tôt. Dans les bras de Zero, il se sentait bien. Il retrouvait un équilibre qu'il avait perdu depuis trop longtemps. A mesure que Zero explorait son corps, il redécouvrait des sensations oubliées. Il sursauta lorsque Warrius effleura sa virilité du bout des lèvres, avant de la choyer comme il se devait. Harlock écarquilla son orbe, avant de le fermer totalement en savourant la douce câlinerie dont il était victime. Mais, il fut temps pour le pirate de se ressaisir et de reprendre le contrôle de leur joute amoureuse. Il ne souhaitait pas laisser Zero gagner la partie. Doucement, il le repoussa. Zero comprit. Il sourit. Harlock le fit basculer afin d'inverser les rôles. Lentement, il déboutonna le pantalon de Zero, et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le lui retirer. Il en profita pour ôter le sien. Enfin à l'aise, le balafré s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour lui donner un baiser enflammé, alors que l'une de ses mains se perdit sur sa masculinité.

Zero gémit et se cambra un peu plus pour appuyer la caresse de son amant. Mais Harlock commençait à peine l'exploration du corps alangui sous lui et afin de le mettre un peu plus à l'agonie, le balafré délaissa sa proie. Le baiser cessa. Harlock scruta l'homme sous lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attirait autant chez Zero, mais une chose était sûre : ce soir et pour la vie, il ne sera qu'à lui corps et âme… Le pirate sourit. C'était si rare de le voir ainsi que cela étonna Warrius qui, du bout des doigts redessina le contour de ses lippes. Son geste était tendre et sensuel. Harlock se pencha de nouveau vers son amant. De nouveau, leurs lèvres se scellèrent avant de se séparer. Harlock se tenait à genoux sur le sol, toujours à califourchon au dessus de Zero. Il se maintenait en équilibre sur sa main gauche. L'autre main repartit à la conquête du corps convoité, s'arrêtant sur plusieurs zones sensibles. Il apprenait à décrypter les signaux de contentement de Warrius qui gémissait plus fort à mesure où ses gestes se faisaient plus précis.

Zero perdait le contrôle. Il sentait les caresses d'Harlock partout sur son corps, enfin presque partout. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et s'il se fiait à sa main posée sur le torse de son bourreau, il pouvait en conclure qu'il en était de même pour son pirate. Tout ce que ressentait Harlock passait par son regard à demi-fermé. Il ne disait rien, ne gémissait presque pas. Parfois Zero se demandait s'il était heureux de ce qui se passait entre eux. Néanmoins, il connaissait suffisamment son ami – amant – pour savoir qu'il l'était vraiment. Il soupira d'aise, savourant les caresses qu'Harlock lui donnait amoureusement. Tout à coup, il sursauta. Il ressentit comme un choc électrique. Tout son corps trembla et frissonna, en un instant. Sa respiration accéléra rapidement. Harlock cajolait sa virilité à travers le tissus de son sous-vêtement qu'il portait encore. Du moins plus pour longtemps car le tissus gênait les mouvements du pirate. Presque trop brusquement, Harlock fit glisser le vêtement le long des jambes de Zero et reprit sa caresse.

Chacun d'eux riva son regard à celui de l'autre. Ils transpiraient. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Des frissons envahissaient leurs corps moites. Ils ne pensaient à rien, juste à eux et au bonheur qu'ils ressentaient d'être enfin ensemble, comme un couple.

Toujours allongé, Zero plia ses jambes. Dans cette position, il permettait à son amant de s'approprier son antre. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Lentement, Harlock délaissa sa proie et doucement vint titiller l'intimité de Zero qui se cambra afin d'accentuer le contact. Warrius se crispa lorsque le pirate franchit l'anneau de chair avec lequel il jouait depuis plusieurs minutes. Harlock n'était pas vraiment en lui, mais la douleur qu'il ressentait tendait tous ses muscles. Zero se surprit à penser à la suite, lorsqu'il appartiendra à son amant. La douleur qu'il ressentira alors sera plus forte, et il savait que s'il ne se détendait pas, elle n'en serait que plus cuisante. Alors qu'il prenait sur lui, et commençait à se détendre, il sentit une seconde intrusion. Mais Harlock ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Il s'approcha de Zero pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Un baiser passionnel et langoureux débuta alors. Le pirate détournait l'attention de son amant. Il n'était pas stupide et se doutait bien que Warrius souffrait. Le baiser s'éternisa et pendant ce temps, le balafré remit en mouvement ses doigts afin de préparer sa venue. Zero se détendait bien que quelques fois la douleur le surprenait.

Warrius entoura ses bras autour du cou de son pirate tout en cessant leur baiser. A bout de souffle, tremblant d'anticipation et moite, il donna l'approbation à Harlock d'aller plus loin. Sans un mot, il acquiesça. Lentement, il délaissa l'intimité de Zero. Il riva son regard à celui de son amant, et doucement entra en lui. La douleur que ressentit Zero en cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Il crut que son corps se déchiquetait. Harlock était en lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait senti tressaillir son amour. Il attendit que Zero s'habitue à sa présence et entreprit de faire un mouvement lent, très lent de va-et-vient. Warrius gémissait de plus en plus, montrant ainsi à Harlock qu'il se détendait à mesure que le temps passait. Ce mouvement lascif mettait à l'agonie les deux hommes. Zero s'agrippa aux hanches de son pirate et commença à se mouvoir sur le même rythme qu'Harlock. Leurs bassins s'éloignèrent pour mieux se retrouver. Harlock soupira d'aise. Le rythme accéléra.

Zero enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son bourreau qui se tenait uniquement sur les genoux tout en tenant la taille de son amant. Il sentit que sa délivrance était proche, pourtant il stoppa tous mouvements. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle pourtant il était heureux. Zero l'interrogea du regard. Harlock sourit tout en reprenant en main la virilité délaissée de son amour en main. Puis, lentement et de plus en plus vite, le balafré reprit sa douce torture en calquant sa cajolerie aux mouvements de son bassin. Les amants étaient à l'agonie. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre leurs délivrances. La cadence augmenta encore. Harlock et Zero sentirent leur température encore s'accroître. Leurs mains glissaient sur leurs peaux moites. Leurs poitrines les faisaient souffrir tant leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Ils appartenaient d'ors et déjà à l'autre, mais la délivrance qu'ils attendaient les lierait à jamais.

D'un coup, Harlock serra plus fort les hanches de Zero tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Ses muscles se tendirent avant de se relâcher. Il gémit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il tenta de continuer son va-et-vient mais les spasmes qu'il ressentait l'en empêchaient presque, pourtant il refusa de cesser la câlinerie qu'il octroyait à son amour. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à ressentir cela. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Zero pour se libérer. Il se cambra un peu plus, serrant plus fort les cuisses de son bourreau. Il suffoquait et avait, tout comme Harlock, beaucoup de mal à reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Harlock s'allongea sur son amant, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, profitant de l'autre. Mais le froid fit grelotter Zero.

— On devrait se lever. Le sol est froid, murmura Harlock tout en se retirant de l'antre étroit de Zero.

— Tu as raison…, répondit Warrius en gémissant.

Même s'ils auraient souhaité rester davantage l'un contre l'autre, il n'aurait pas été malin d'attraper froid. A contre-cœur, tous deux se relevèrent. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant de se décider de passer dans la salle de bain, l'un après l'autre.

Zero était passé le premier, en sortant de la salle de bain, il ne portait que son pantalon et un t-shirt à manches courtes. Il avait, pour une fois, quitté son uniforme. Harlock le rejoignit plusieurs minutes plus tard. Il n'avait mis que son pantalon. Le pirate s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, et scruta Zero.

— Tu regrettes ? lui demanda Warrius.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Tu ne dis rien, et tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

— Je pensais au Death Shadow et à Toshirô.

— Je comprends…, dit Zero attristé.

Harlock se rendit alors compte qu'il avait esquivé la question de son amant. Il se leva et alla vers lui avant de l'enlacer et de lui voler un baiser langoureux.

— Non, je ne regrette pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire des choses pour les regretter ensuite. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien, avoua le balafré.

— Harlock… je … t'aime, susurra Zero.

Une longue étreinte les réunit une fois de plus. Eloignés l'un de l'autre, ils ressentaient un manque…

— Tu es inquiet à cause du Genzou, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda Warrius.

— Oui… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai déjà perdu mon vaisseau, te perdre n'est pas envisageable.

— Harlock…

— Je ne sais pas ce que Toshirô à en tête, mais j'ai confiance en lui.

— Demain, on met le cap sur Nhoyara et tu seras fixé.

Les deux hommes décidèrent de rester ensemble pour la nuit. Ils souhaitaient profiter le plus possible de l'autre. Dès le lendemain, ils auraient fort à faire. De plus, qui sait quand ils pourront être à nouveau réunis…

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le Karyu se préparait pour le décollage. Tous les hommes d'équipage se trouvaient à leur poste. Les hommes d'Harlock les aidaient comme ils le pouvaient. Sur la passerelle du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante, il ne manquait plus que le Commandant Zero et le pirate. Miimé les avait vus dans le couloir qui menait à la cabine d'Harlock. Les préparatifs prendraient un certain temps et les amants souhaitaient profiter un peu de l'intimité que leur procurait la station. Une fois qu'ils auraient rejoint Toshirô, qui sait quand ils se reverront ?

Harlock se tenait, comme à son habitude, droit face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il scrutait l'infinie étendue qui se montrait à lui. Assis sur une chaise, près de la table, Zero le contemplait. Il se remémorait leur premier vrai baiser, pas celui qu'il lui avait volé, ainsi que leur étreinte de la nuit dernière. Une myriade de sensations s'empara de son corps. Il se souvenait des caresses données par son amant. Sa peau. Son odeur. Il soupira d'aise sans lâcher son amour des yeux.

Le pirate se sentit observé. Il se servit des reflets de la vitre afin de regarder Zero. Il le vit sourire. Il se douta qu'il repensait à la veille. D'ailleurs, lui aussi y pensait. Tant de sensations retrouvées. Tant d'émotions ressenties. Encore maintenant, juste en y repensant tout son corps réagissait. Il se reprit. Aujourd'hui, il devait retrouver son vieil ami sur la planète Nhoyara. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'avait Toshirô en tête et cela le perturbait. De plus, sans vaisseau comment combattre ?

— Tu es inquiet ? lui demanda Zero.

— Hmm…

— On réussira à battre le Genzou. J'ai confiance en nous et en Toshirô.

— Moi aussi. Mais sans le Death Shadow…

Warrius se leva et rejoignit Harlock avant de l'enlacer. Il s'était calé derrière lui et avait posé sa tête sur son omoplate. Le balafré se détendit en un rien de temps. Zero l'avait senti et avait resserré un peu plus son étreinte.

— Je vois que ma présence te détend, murmura Zero.

Harlock resta silencieux, mais profita pleinement de ce contact en rejetant sa tête vers l'arrière.

— Toshirô a peut-être un autre vaisseau à te donner, fit Warrius.

— Possible. Rien ne m'étonne plus avec lui. Comme pour sa station…

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, mais bientôt il fut l'heure de monter à bord du Karyu. Zero desserra l'étau de ses bras et invita son pirate à le suivre à bord du Karyu.

— Ton taxi doit être prêt, ironisa le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante.

Le Capitaine sans vaisseau sourit. Décidément, Zero le surprendra toujours… Ensemble, ils rejoignirent le Karyu. Sur la passerelle, tout était opérationnel, tous étaient prêts.

— A tout l'équipage, DECOLLAGE, fit le Commandant.

— Très bien Commandant. Tous les systèmes sont ok. Décollage ! fit Ishikura.

Le Karyu se mit doucement en mouvement et lentement quitta son quai d'amarrage. Une fois dans l'espace et suffisamment loin, la station se referma d'elle-même, sans doute une programmation de Toshirô, puis reprit sa course sur l'orbite infini tandis que le vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante mettait le cap sur la planète Nhoyara.

Debout près du poste, Harlock se tenait droit. Silencieux, son regard se perdait vers l'horizon de l'infini, ses pensées vers le Death Shadow et le Genzou. Bien qu'il ait une totale confiance en Toshirô, il ne savait pas ce que son meilleur ami pouvait faire en deux jours à peine. Il n'écoutait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. Ce poste de pilotage était celui de son amant. Zero était le maître à bord, lui n'était finalement qu'un passager. Cette idée lui déplaisait, mais avait-il le choix ?

Le commandant du Karyu faisait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser dériver ses pensées vers Harlock. Il se doutait bien que pour lui cette situation était difficile néanmoins, il devait garder l'esprit clair. Il s'occuperait d'Harlock plus tard.

— Commandant, les coordonnées ont été enregistrées dans l'ordinateur central, fit Ishikura.

— Très bien ! Ishikura. En avant toute…

— En avant toute…, répéta l'officier navigateur.

— Préparez l'entrée dans l'hyper-espace ! ordonna Zero.

— Entrée dans l'hyper-espace dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, hyper-espace, annonça le Commandant en second.

Le Karyu filait maintenant à une allure ultra-rapide, pourtant il leur faudra plusieurs heures pour rejoindre Toshirô et Emeraldas. Zero laissa le Karyu entre les mains de son second, Ishikura. Tadashi, qui avait bien sympathisé avec lui, resta avec son nouvel ami. Le docteur rejoignit son confrère dans l'infirmerie du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante. L'équipage du Death Shadow se mêla à celui du Karyu. Miimé et Kei restèrent ensemble. Elles avaient eu l'autorisation de visiter le vaisseau. Pendant ce temps, Zero guida son amant vers son bureau.

— Tu ne restes pas avec le Capitaine, Miimé ? demanda Kei.

— Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Il est avec la personne avec qui il souhaite être, sourit-elle.

Au début la jeune femme ne comprit pas.

— Ils ont déjà passé tant de temps ensemble hier, de quoi peuvent-ils encore parler ?

— Pas besoin de parler, pour eux…

— Hein… ?

Kei ne comprenait toujours pas, et puis d'un coup elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche et rougit. Elle venait de comprendre.

— Tu veux dire que le Capitaine et le Commandant…

Elle n'osait pas terminer sa phrase de peur de dire une bêtise.

— Tu as tout compris. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Qui sait quand ils se reverront après ?

— Je vois… Je suis contente d'apprendre que notre Capitaine n'est plus seul, ajouta Kei.

— Oui, moi aussi…

—

Toshirô était impatient de revoir son ami. Il l'attendait assis sur un gros rocher. Emeraldas lui tenait compagnie.

— J'espère que Zero va tenir sa parole, fit l'ingénieur.

— C'est un homme droit et de parole. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis, Harlock l'y obligera s'il se dérobait.

— Tu as raison, répondit-il évasivement à sa tendre femme.

— Y aurait-il autre chose qui te tracasse ? lui demanda-t-elle.

A vrai dire, Toshirô ne savait pas comment aborder ce qui le perturbait. Il soupira.

— Toshirô, tu peux tout me dire. Tu le sais, sourit la jeune femme.

— Je sais Emeraldas, je sais…, souffla-t-il.

L'ingénieur observa le ciel, avant de regarder sa femme dans les yeux.

— Tu ne trouves pas… qu'il y a un truc bizarre entre Zero et Harlock ? demanda-t-il soudain.

La femme pirate plaça l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche, avant de se mettre à rire.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? bouda Toshirô.

— Je ne me moque pas, mon ange. Je suis juste surprise que tu aies remarqué ce détail, et plus encore que tu ne réussisses pas à le comprendre.

L'ingénieur se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

— Explique !

— Ils sont amoureux, lui avoua Emeraldas.

— Amoureux de qui ?

— T'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ? le taquina-t-elle. Amoureux l'un de l'autre…

Les yeux de Toshirô s'écarquillèrent et clignèrent plusieurs fois. Que venait de dire Emeraldas ?

— Hein… ! s'étonna-t-il.

L'ingénieur se tut. En fait, peu lui importait de savoir de qui son meilleur ami était épris. Le plus important pour lui c'était de le savoir heureux et il le connaissait assez pour voir que c'était le cas.

— Je suis content qu'il se soit enfin ouvert à quelqu'un, dit-il doucement.

— Je suis d'accord, répondit Emeraldas. Tiens ! Ce n'est pas le Karyu qui arrive là-bas ? demanda-t-elle en montrant un vaisseau qui brillait dans la thermosphère **[1]**.

— Oui ! C'est lui…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante pour rejoindre la terre ferme de la planète. Le Commandant Zero fit atterrir le Karyu non loin du Queen Emeraldas, et avec Harlock et son équipage, descendit rejoindre Toshirô et sa femme.

— Ha… ! Vous voilà enfin, les accueillit l'ingénieur. Merci Zero d'avoir tenu parole.

— Je t'en pris, Toshirô, répondit le Commandant Zero.

— Harlock, je suis content de te voir, lui avoua-t-il.

Le pirate l'observa sans un mot, mais Toshirô le connaissait bien et savait à quoi pensait son ami. Aussi, il ne se fit pas prier pour les inviter tous à le suivre.

— Toshirô, vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu nous as fait venir ici ? demanda enfin Harlock.

Le groupe suivait le petit homme. Peu d'hommes connaissaient cette planète éloignée. Sur Nhoyara, il y avait peu d'eau bien que de grands lacs la parsemaient ; de grandes montagnes entouraient un désert chaud et rocailleux. Il y avait peu d'habitants, sans doute parce qu'il y avait peu de travail. Quelques villes existaient néanmoins, un peu dans le style de Gun Frontière.

Toshirô guidait toujours sa petite troupe, Harlock et Zero en tête, mais s'arrêta devant une paroi rocheuse haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et large quasiment à perte de vue. Il posa sa main sur la roche face à lui. Un petit panneau s'ouvrit et un clavier apparut. Toshirô pianota un code d'accès et une large porte s'ouvrit sur un immense hangar dans lequel il faisait si sombre qu'aucune des personnes présentes ne pouvait voir à plus de quelques mètres.

— Harlock, je t'en prie. A toi l'honneur, dit enfin Toshirô.

Le pirate pénétra dans le hangar. La lumière s'alluma. Après avoir marché une bonne centaine de mètres, Harlock vit enfin pourquoi Toshirô l'avait fait venir sur cette planète. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixait ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

— Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda son vieil ami.

— Quand as-tu pu construire ce vaisseau ? demanda Harlock surpris.

— Ha ça … ! sourit le petit homme. Comment tu le trouves ?

— Il est magnifique, tout comme l'était le Death Shadow…

— Merci.

— Toshirô ! C'est un vaisseau ! s'esclaffa Tadashi.

— Oui. C'est notre nouvelle maison. Enfin, si Harlock veut bien en devenir le Capitaine, affirma Toshirô.

Le pirate regarda son ami dans les yeux.

— Le Death Shadow a été détruit par ma faute, et tu es prêt à me confier ton nouveau vaisseau ?

— Oui ! J'ai confiance en toi. Et puis ce n'est pas ta faute, le Genzou est vraiment très puissant.

— Et ce nouveau vaisseau peut le vaincre ? demanda Zero.

— Maintenant oui ! C'est pour cela que je suis venu avant hier. J'ai modifié les canons pour qu'ils puissent atteindre le Genzou. J'en ai profité pour en ajouter un, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard.

Toshirô était satisfait. Tout l'équipage semblait heureux d'avoir retrouvé un endroit pour vivre. Harlock ne décrochait pas son regard du métal argenté. Il avait beau connaître son ami, mais son intelligence l'étonnait toujours. Le cerveau de Toshirô était exceptionnel.

— Tu es un génie, lui dit le pirate.

L'ingénieur rit bêtement en se grattant la tête, puis invita tout le monde à bord pour une visite guidée. Chacun y trouvait son compte et son confort. Dans la salle des machines, les mécaniciens n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent les moteurs. Plus gros, plus puissants que ceux du regretté Death Shadow. De même pour les canons, et toutes les armes du vaisseau.

— En gros, tout fonctionne pratiquement comme le Death Shadow, annonça Toshirô. Avec des petites surprises, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment.

Toshirô aimait garder une part de suspens, et là il se régalait d'avance. D'autant qu'il était venu ici, deux jours avant, afin de faire les modifications qu'il souhaitait, sans avoir eu connaissance d'un fait important avant. Et pour le coup, cela l'enjouait.

— Alors, Captain ? Tu es d'accord pour prendre le commandement ? redemanda Toshirô à Harlock.

— C'est d'accord, mon ami, répondit le pirate au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

— Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Tu verras. Je me suis surpassé.

Le petit homme ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil et par un sourire.

— Comment l'as-tu baptisé ?

— Je n'y ai pas encore pensé…

— Je vois.

Toshirô annonça à tous par radio que ce nouveau vaisseau serait leur nouvelle maison et qu'Harlock avait accepté d'en prendre le commandement. Miimé, Kei et Tadashi choisissaient leurs cabines, tandis que Toshirô et Emeraldas guidaient Harlock a ses quartiers, accompagnés par Zero.

L'équipage se voyait déjà inaugurer leur nouveau vaisseau avec leurs amis du Karyu. Kei se sentait plus apaisée. Tadashi ne montrait rien mais il était heureux. Miimé semblait être autant soulagée que ses amis. Harlock était ému du cadeau que lui faisait encore son vieil ami, mais il ne le montra pas. Seuls Toshirô, Emeraldas, Miimé et Zero s'en aperçurent.

—

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Les hommes d'Harlock s'appropriaient leur nouveau vaisseau. Ils avaient testé les moteurs, les armes, les canons, les radars, et toutes les choses dont ils auraient besoin dans l'espace et surtout lors d'un combat. Personne n'avait oublié le Genzou, et dans l'éventualité d'un nouveau combat avec lui, tous s'affairaient à la tâche.

Zero avait rejoint le Karyu. Harlock semblait occupé et il ne souhaitait pas le gêner. Il se trouvait dans son bureau. Une tasse de café à la main, il se perdait dans ses pensées. Maintenant que son amant avait retrouvé un vaisseau, il était évident qu'Harlock repartirait à la conquête de la liberté avec son équipage. Warrius avait un poids sur le cœur. Quand le reverrait-il ? Il laissa un soupire s'extirper de sa bouche. Son café refroidissait lentement, il le tournoyait dans sa tasse comme Harlock faisait tourner son alcool préféré dans son verre. Avachi au fond de son fauteuil, il ne pensait qu'à son balafré et à leur première nuit. Intense. Plus sensuelle qu'il ne l'aurait imaginée. Il pouvait encore sentir les caresses d'Harlock. Son odeur, aussi. Rien que cela et son corps s'échauffa. Il soupira, encore…

— Commandant ! Le Capitaine Harlock souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, fit Ishikura dans la radio.

— Très bien ! Passez-moi l'appel dans mon bureau, répondit Zero.

Il ne montra rien, mais il était heureux d'entendre la voix de son amour.

— Ici Zero, tu m'entends Harlock ?

— Oui, très bien. Peux-tu me rejoindre à bord du vaisseau ?

— Oui bien sûr. J'arrive.

A peine leur conversation achevée, Zero prévint son second de son absence et se rendit rapidement sur le vaisseau de son amant. Harlock l'attendait sur la passerelle d'embarquement.

— Suis-moi, ordonna presque le pirate.

Zero acquiesça. Inquiet, il se demanda si Harlock ne regrettait pas d'avoir franchi le pas. Le ton qu'il venait d'employer pour l'inviter à le suivre était brut. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Soudain, il eut peur. Peur de perdre l'être qu'il aimait le plus. Peur d'entendre Harlock lui dire qu'il s'était laissé aller et qu'il regrettait.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre les quartiers du balafré. Sans un mot. Harlock ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire, mais là Zero se sentait mal à l'aise. Il appréhendait, alors que rien ne s'était passé depuis leur dernier échange. Le pirate ouvrit la porte sur une vaste pièce, pratiquement identique à celle qu'il possédait sur le Death Shadow. Le rouge prédominait. Sur la tête de lit, une tête de mort trônait fièrement. Son emblème. Le signe de la liberté. Zero regardait autour de lui. Il scrutait les lieux et aléatoirement, le corps de son amant… d'une nuit ?

— Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? lui demanda Harlock sur un ton plus doux.

— Que proposes-tu ?

— Bourbon, vin, café…

Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante hésita entre un bourbon bien fort qui l'aiderait à encaisser la « rupture », et un café, plus raisonnable.

— Un café, alors, répondit-il.

Le pirate se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce et revient avec deux tasses fumantes remplies du breuvage noir. Il en tendit une à son invité et l'invita à s'asseoir avant de prendre un siège à son tour.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?

— Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Tu étais occupé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, répondit Warrius tout en buvant un gorgé de son café.

— Désolé. J'étais préoccupé par ce vaisseau…

— Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est normal.

Un drôle d'ambiance planait autour d'eux. Zero s'attendait à ce qu'Harlock lui dise qu'il regrettait. Il craignait ce moment, la boule au ventre. Le pirate se rendit compte que quelque chose tracassait son ami.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il en observant son amant.

— Tu voulais me voir. Pourquoi ?

Harlock fronça les sourcils. Il commençait à comprendre. Bien que Zero soit un homme d'action, il avait sans doute besoin d'être rassuré. C'était humain… Il sourit presque tendrement. Zero le regardait, surpris.

— Tu penses que je regrette, n'est-ce pas ?

Warrius laissa ses pommettes rosir légèrement tout en acquiesçant. Afin de lever le doute dans l'esprit de son amant, le pirate se leva et le rejoignit. Il lui tendit sa main pour l'inviter à se lever. Debout, Zero se retrouva contre le torse de son ami. Harlock l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Zero se laissa faire, trop étonné…

— Je ne regrette pas. Je ne prends pas de décision pour regretter le lendemain.

Warrius le savait tout au fond de lui, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de douter. Les bras tendres de son amour l'entouraient toujours. Il s'y sentait si bien.

— Désolé d'avoir douté. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de venir et que tu es venu me chercher en bas de ton vaisseau, le ton de ta voix m'a fait douter.

Harlock s'écarta un peu de Zero et lui releva le visage. Lentement, il approcha son visage de celui qui le regardait, et doucement posa ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles. Un doux baiser langoureux les réunit. Ils appréciaient ces moments passés ensemble, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient conscients qu'ils seraient rares. Cette étreinte les laissa pantois. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se souriaient.

— Capitaine ! Capitaine ! entendirent-ils dans la radio.

Harlock s'éloigna de son amant et alla répondre rapidement. Kei semblait affolée et cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

— Qui a-t-il, Kei ? demanda le pirate.

— Capitaine, le Genzou vient d'attaquer un vaisseau cargo. Il a été pillé et détruit.

— Kobayashi refait surface. Il va falloir l'arrêter…

— Capitaine ! Dans le vaisseau cargo, il y avait quelques passagers…

Kei sanglota. Harlock et Zero comprirent immédiatement que les passagers étaient dans le vaisseau au moment de sa destruction. Les deux hommes serrèrent si fort leurs poings que les jointures de leurs doigts blanchirent. Les sourcils froncés, ils s'observèrent et sans un mot de plus rejoignirent ensemble la passerelle du nouveau vaisseau.

— Très bien ! Nous partons ! fit le balafré.

— Harlock, attends ! intervint Zero. Ton vaisseau n'a pas de nom !

— On verra ça plus tard !

— Il a raison, Captain. Ça porte malheur, affirma Toshirô qui venait de rejoindre ses amis.

— Psss… ! D'accord…

Harlock se résolut à baptiser son vaisseau avant de décoller.

— Toshirô, tu as un nom ? demanda Harlock.

— Heu… Oui, répondit le petit homme en riant bêtement. « L'Arcadia ».

Sur la passerelle, tous se turent. « L'Arcadia », ce nom sonnait bien dans les oreilles d'Harlock et de tous les autres.

— « L'Arcadia » ! Très bien. Allons baptiser notre vaisseau, dit le Capitaine.

Tout l'équipage fut invité à quitter le vaisseau afin de pouvoir assister à son baptême. Toshirô les rejoignit plus tard, avec une bouteille de champagne terrien qu'il avait gardé précieusement. Un héritage de son père. L'ingénieur tendit la bouteille à son vieil ami et l'invita à le jeter aussi fort que possible pour qu'elle percute le fuselage du vaisseau et éclate afin de déverser dessus le liquide qu'elle contenait.

Harlock s'empara de la bouteille et annonça le nom que Toshirô avait choisit, puis la lança vers le vaisseau. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Et puis la bouteille vola en éclat. Le champagne se déversa sur la carlingue de l'Arcadia. Tout l'équipage cria de joie. Mais il était temps d'aller à la poursuite du Genzou.

Chaque équipage regagna son vaisseau. Harlock et Zero n'échangèrent qu'un regard plein de promesses. Celle de rester en vie. Celle de se revoir très vite… Miimé les observait. Elle avait de la peine pour eux, mais elle avait aussi confiance.

Tous les hommes de l'Arcadia étaient à leur poste. Sur la passerelle, Toshirô trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir enfin son vaisseau prendre son envol. De leur côté, Zero et Emeraldas avaient décollé et regardaient le premier décollage de l'Arcadia.

— Capitaine ! Tous les moteurs sont parés. Tous les systèmes sont ok, annonça Tadashi.

— Très bien ! ARCADIA… DÉCOLLAGE… ordonna Harlock.

Le vaisseau flambant neuf prit son envol pour la première fois. Tout se passa très bien. Toshirô sautait de joie.

— Tu es un génie, le félicita le Capitaine.

— Merci, Harlock …

Le vaisseau rejoignit le Karyu et le Queen Emeraldas et ensemble ils quittèrent Nhoyara pour se lancer à la poursuite du Genzou et de Kobayashi.

—

Quelques heures passèrent avant que les trois vaisseaux amis n'arrivent à l'endroit où le Genzou avait attaqué un cargo. Malheureusement, il ne restait que des débris. Tous les cœurs se serrèrent devant cet horrible spectacle. Kobayashi n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang… Harlock serra les poings. La colère montait en lui. Jamais, il ne se pardonnera sa défaite contre lui. S'il avait pu le battre quelques jours plus tôt, rien de cela ne se serait passé.

— Kei ! Où se trouve le Genzou en ce moment ? demanda le Capitaine.

— Je l'ai perdu. Désolée, Capitaine, répondit-elle tristement.

— Emeraldas ? Tu m'entends ? appela Toshirô par la radio.

— Oui, Toshirô. Qu'y a-t-il ?

— As-tu un écho du Genzou avec ton radar ?

Un silence vint meubler la passerelle. Les radars du Queen Emeraldas étaient très performants et pouvaient détecter un vaisseau même en mode furtif. Le temps parut interminable, et puis…

— Allô l'Arcadia ! Ici Emeraldas. J'ai trouvé le Genzou.

— Où est-il ? s'empressa de demander Harlock.

— Il est ici.

— QUOI ! s'écrièrent-ils tous sur la passerelle.

Zero, qui suivait également la conversation, s'était levé de son siège les yeux écarquillés. Le Genzou avait sans doute commis ce crime afin d'attirer le Karyu mais Kobayashi avait dû être surpris en voyant arriver non seulement Zero, mais aussi le Queen Emeraldas et un vaisseau inconnu.

— C'est un piège ! intervint Zero. Paré au combat, ordonna-t-il à son équipage.

— J'en ai bien peur…, reprit Harlock. Armez les tourelles ! Paré à faire feu…

Bien que plus légèrement armé, le Queen Emeraldas se tint au côté de ses amis. La femme pirate se battra avec eux, quoiqu'il arrive.

Les vaisseaux alliés se tenaient alignés, tous les canons prêts à tirer. Emeraldas transmit au Karyu et à l'Arcadia les coordonnées du Genzou, et leur enverra les mises à jours au fur et à mesure. Il était évident qu'il resterait en mode furtif durant le combat.

Sans attendre, Harlock ordonna le premier tir, mais le bouclier du vaisseau ennemi était très résistant et le tir s'échoua dedans. Il ordonna un tir ininterrompu. Zero l'épaula en faisant de même. Mais rien n'y fit. De plus, le Genzou était placé de façon à ce que son point faible ne soit pas en ligne de mire. Il allait falloir ruser pour l'atteindre. D'un coup le Genzou se mit à tirer à son tour. Un tir régulier. Il visait principalement le Karyu, mais l'officier navigateur put esquiver l'attaque. Harlock sentit son cœur lui broyer la poitrine. Il se reprit rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses émotions l'envahir durant le combat. Il avait confiance en Zero, tout comme il avait confiance en lui. Ils savaient que la vie qu'ils menaient n'était faite que de combats. Ils l'avaient choisie et jamais ils ne failliront même si la crainte de perdre l'autre était de plus en plus présente en eux.

Le Genzou les menait par le bout du nez. Emeraldas envoyait les données de sa position au Karyu et à l'Arcadia mais le temps que l'information passe, le vaisseau ennemi avait déjà bougé. Ce combat s'annonçait rude…

A suivre…

[1] La thermosphère est la couche atmosphérique commençant vers 80–85 km et allant jusqu'à 640 km d'altitude, la température y augmente avec l'altitude. Bien que la température puisse atteindre les 1 500 °C, un individu ne la ressentirait pas à cause de la très faible pression. La station spatiale internationale orbite dans cette couche à une altitude maintenue autour de 350 à 400 km. Comme description moyenne le modèle MSIS-8617 est recommandé par le Committee on Space Research. (Source : WIKIPEDIA)


	5. Chapitre 5

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Chapitre 5**

A bord du Genzou, tous attendaient patiemment que le Karyu arrive sur les lieux, où quelques heures plus tôt le Capitaine Kobayashi avait ordonné d'abattre un vaisseau cargo après l'avoir pillé. Les quelques bougres voyageant à bord n'étaient qu'un simple bonus permettant au Capitaine d'éliminer enfin le Karyu. Surexcité d'avoir eu le Death Shadow, son équipage et surtout le Capitaine Harlock en personne, Kobayashi avait déjà informé les pirates de son exploit et jubilait d'anticipation en attendant que la nouvelle se répande. Il serait alors le pirate le plus respecté et craint de l'univers. S'il pouvait accrocher à son tableau de chasse la tête de Zero et la destruction de son vaisseau, alors il serait le plus redouté des hommes et des pirates.

Nasu, le second de Kobayashi, surveillait les radars. Il ne levait le nez pour rien au monde car il savait que s'il ratait quelque chose, son Capitaine le lui ferait payer très cher. Il clignait à peine des yeux, ne bougeait quasiment pas, ne parlait pas. D'ailleurs, personne à bord du Genzou ne parlait ou ne faisait de bruit. Le Capitaine était tout aussi terrible avec ses ennemis qu'avec ses propres hommes.

— Capitaine ! fit d'un coup le second. Le Karyu est là… ajouta-t-il hésitant.

— HAAAA ! Enfin…, ce n'est pas trop tôt, ricana Kobayashi.

Tout le Genzou était prêt au combat depuis des heures. Les canons avaient été chargés et mis en attente. Le bouclier était en place.

— Cap…Capitaine… Il… il n'est pas seul, bafouilla le second.

Il n'était pas rassuré. Il avait peur du Capitaine, et lui apprendre ce genre de nouvelles n'était pas facile. Kobayashi s'énervait vite, et malheureusement c'étaient souvent ses hommes qui trinquaient. Le second craignait pour sa vie…

— QUOI… ! s'écria le Capitaine. COMMENT ÇA ! IL N'EST PAS SEUL ?

Sa voix semblait sortir d'outre-tombe et résonnait dans tout le vaisseau. Tout l'équipage retint son souffle. Dans ces moments là, leur Capitaine devenait incontrôlable.

— Qui est avec lui ? interrogea brutalement Kobayashi.

— Le Queen Emeraldas et un vaisseau de type inconnu, bégaya Nasu.

— Le Queen Emeraldas est faiblement armé, quant à l'autre vaisseau… laissez tomber, annonça le Capitaine. Concentrez-vous sur le Karyu, ordonna-t-il.

Kobayashi se sentait protégé par son vaisseau. En mode furtif, personne ne pouvait détecter sa présence.

— Capitaine, le vaisseau inconnu nous tire dessus, fit le second.

— QUOI ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Kobayashi s'était levé brutalement de son fauteuil et regardait les écrans. Comment ce vaisseau avait-il pu les localiser aussi précisément ? Un coup de chance, sans doute… Mais alors que le Capitaine se perdait dans sa réflexion, le tir du vaisseau inconnu vint s'échouer sur le bouclier. Une secousse légère fit trembloter l'appareil, sans gravité. Ce premier tir fut suivi d'un tir en continu de l'ennemi avec l'aide de Zero. Mais le Genzou était bien plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait. A son tour, Kobayashi ordonna de faire feu en se concentrant sur le Karyu, mais le vaisseau de Zero put esquiver l'attaque. Kobayashi pesta. Il ne pouvait pas perdre devant le Karyu après avoir abattu le Death Shadow.

— Changez de cap toutes les cinq minutes ! ordonna Kobayashi.

En donnant cet ordre, le Capitaine du Genzou pensait troubler ses ennemis. Il ignorait comment ils faisaient pour le localiser alors que le mode « Ghost » de son vaisseau était le plus perfectionné de l'univers. Il lui fallait donc trouver une parade.

—

Emeraldas s'aperçut rapidement que le Genzou changeait de position toutes les cinq minutes environ. Elle faisait son possible pour donner ces informations le plus rapidement possible. Son radar était très efficace mais le mode furtif du Genzou ne l'était malheureusement pas moins.

Par tous les moyens, Harlock et Zero tentaient de se positionner face au point faible de leur ennemi, mais en vain. Le Genzou semblait savoir en avance ce qu'ils projetaient de faire. Les tirs ne cessaient ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Le Karyu se montrait plus agile et plus performant – sans doute grâce aux réparations faites par Toshirô – ce qui lui permettait d'esquiver relativement bien les salves de tir adverses. Pourtant, quelques tirs atteignirent leur objectif, endommageant la carlingue par endroit, déclarant des incendies à d'autres. Tout l'équipage se démenait afin de pouvoir continuer le combat.

De son côté, l'Arcadia, fraîchement sorti de « terre », rencontrait les mêmes soucis. Sa coque plus résistante que celle du Death Shadow lui offrait pourtant plus de protection. Mais les tirs incessants de Kobayashi finirent par venir à bout de la carlingue. Les dommages subis par le vaisseau d'Harlock restaient néanmoins minimes. Son équipage gérait les anomalies en temps et en heure afin de permettre au Capitaine de poursuivre le combat. Il n'était pas question de perdre un second vaisseau face à ce terrible ennemi…

Comprenant sans doute qu'il était inutile de se rendre invisible, le Genzou apparut devant le Karyu, l'Arcadia et le Queen Emeraldas. Le vaisseau « fantôme » ne cessait de tirer vers Zero, mettant l'équipage et le Karyu en difficulté. Harlock revoyait leur premier combat.

— On va leur montrer comment se battent de vrais pirates, déclara Harlock les poings serrés.

Le balafré n'avait l'envie ni de perdre un second vaisseau, ni de perdre Zero ! Il allait prendre le taureau par les cornes et pas plus tard que maintenant.

— BARRE À TRIBORD ! TOUTES LES BATTERIES DEHORS ! FEU À VOLONTÉ ! ordonna-t-il.

Tout l'équipage s'affaira à sa tâche. L'Arcadia montrait enfin sa force de frappe. Pourtant aucun des tirs ne fit mouche. Tout comme lors du premier affrontement, le boucler du Genzou faisait dévier tous les tirs. Kei et Tadashi s'observèrent, s'interrogeant du regard. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux s'ils ne réussissaient pas vaincre leur terrible adversaire ?

Alors qu'il manoeuvrait, l'Arcadia se vit assaillir par des centaines de coup de canon. Il tremblait de toute part. Par moment, les techniciens de bord pensaient même que leur nouveau vaisseau était en train de se disloquer. Personne n'était rassuré car la chance qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt ne se représenterait sans doute pas de sitôt…

Les sirènes d'alarmes résonnaient dans toutes les coursives du vaisseau. Des incendies s'étaient déclarés dans la salle des machines, mais aussi dans l'une des parties réservées à l'équipage. En alerte, personne ne s'y trouvait et heureusement. Une cloison coupe-feu avait été actionnée afin de contenir les flammes. Il fallait coûte que coûte sauver le vaisseau.

Pas mieux loti, Zero et son équipage se débattaient également contre les flammes. Par endroit, les tirs qu'ils avaient essuyés avaient déchiqueté la carlingue. Des humanoïdes tentaient de faire au plus vite les réparations afin que l'oxygène ne délaisse pas le vaisseau. La panique n'était pas de rigueur. Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et le faisait rapidement. Sur la passerelle de pilotage, Zero et Ishikura se demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour mettre enfin le Genzou en déroute.

Malgré cette agitation, Zero et Harlock gardaient une pensée l'un envers l'autre, bien qu'ils restaient concentrés sur le combat. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient étaient autant une force qu'une faiblesse. Ils ne devaient pas trop s'égarer dans le fin fond de leurs pensées, sous peine de ne pouvoir agir à temps face au Genzou. Les amants prenaient sur eux. Serrant les poings, pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre. Tentant de détourner le regard, quand l'autre ne pouvait éviter une salve de tirs. Ce combat les mettait au supplice comme jamais.

L'Arcadia tentait par tous les moyen de se mettre face au point faible du vaisseau ennemi, mais le Genzou tirait sans relâche. Harlock devait changer de cap plusieurs fois par minute pour éviter les tires. L'Arcadia se défendait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, mais ses tirs n'atteignaient jamais leur cible.

— Capitaine, le Genzou n'a subi aucun dommage, intervint Kei.

— Et l'Arcadia ? demanda le pirate.

— Toshirô fait le tour du vaisseau pour faire un point, répondit Tadashi.

Harlock était pensif. Le bouclier de l'Arcadia allait bientôt lâcher, et il était presque impossible de se placer pour atteindre le Genzou là où cela lui ferait mal.

— Harlock ! Tu m'entends ? fit une voix dans la radio.

— Oui, Zero. Parfaitement…. Transmettez la communication en visio, demanda le balafré. Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Nous allons utiliser le canon de Saint Elme. Mais il faut du temps pour le charger. Peux-tu nous couvrir ? demanda le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante.

Le cœur du pirate se serra d'un coup et il manqua d'air, pourtant rien ne se lut sur son visage.

— Très bien, Zero ! Emeraldas et moi allons te couvrir. Dès que tu es prêt, tire sans hésiter.

— Mais si vous êtes dans la trajectoire du tir…

— Sans hésiter ! Tu entends ? répéta Harlock.

— Je… ne…pourrais…pas…, dit Zero en détachant ses mots, blême.

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu ferais la même chose… Alors s'il te plaît tire dès que tu en as l'occasion…

Le regard que se lançaient ces deux là glaça le sang des deux équipages. Tous savaient à présent que le Capitaine et le Commandant étaient amants. Cette discussion était un crève-cœur pour tous, et bien plus pour Zero et Harlock. La voix du balafré était sûre et déterminée, mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien comme Toshirô ou Miimé, sa voix tremblait. C'était presque inaudible, mais pas pour ses amis.

Zero finit par accepter de tirer si l'occasion se présentait à lui, même si l'Arcadia se trouvait devant lui. C'était un valeureux combattant, et surtout un homme fiable. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir la Terre, et encore moins celui qu'il aimait.

— Préparez le canon de Saint Elme, ordonna Zero.

Pendant que le canon chargeait, Harlock et Emeraldas se postèrent devant le Karyu afin de le protéger.

— Sortez les pinces d'abordage ! ordonna le pirate.

— Captain ? s'inquiéta Toshirô.

— On va tenter de monter à bord…

Les pinces d'abordage furent lancées. Harlock pensait pouvoir en finir en se battant comme un pirate. Seulement, les pinces heurtèrent le bouclier du Genzou sans pouvoir le franchir et ne parvinrent pas à percer le fuselage. La déception pouvait se lire sur les visages des hommes et femmes présents sur la passerelle. Le Genzou montrait une fois de plus sa supériorité.

— Capitaine… Penses-tu que le Karyu pourra le vaincre ? demanda Kei, inquiète.

— Il le faut, répondit énigmatiquement Harlock.

Mais alors que le canon du Karyu n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa charge, le Genzou disparut. Plus personne ne le voyait en visuel. Emeraldas réajusta rapidement son radar, et put le localiser. Il se dirigeait droit vers Zero…

— Poussez les moteurs à pleine puissance, et placez l'Arcadia entre le Karyu et le Genzou. Il faut absolument laisser le temps à Zero de charger son canon, dit Harlock.

— A vos ordres, fit l'ensemble des personnes présentes au poste de commande.

L'Arcadia se plaça de telle manière que Kobayashi ne puisse pas atteindre le Karyu. Emeraldas se tenait près d'Harlock, ensemble ils défendront Zero et son vaisseau coûte que coûte…

Zero vit la manœuvre de l'Arcadia et n'avait qu'une envie : celle de dire à son amant de se retirer de là. Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Le combat était plus important et il savait qu'Harlock faisait cela pour permettre au canon bipolaire de se charger. C'était sans doute là leur seule chance de battre enfin le Genzou.

L'Arcadia se trouvait exactement entre Kobayashi et Zero. La tension était palpable à bord du vaisseau pirate. Kobayashi était sûr de lui et arrogant. Il avait toute confiance en son vaisseau. Le Genzou lança une salve plus puissante que toutes les autres en direction de l'Arcadia. Toshirô largua les leurres afin de protéger son vaisseau, mais l'un des tirs heurta la passerelle. Harlock qui se tenait debout à la barre fut violemment projeté à quelques dizaines de mètres de là. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, craignant le pire. Le pirate était sonné et semi-conscient. Dans le choc, sa tête avait heurté la barre. Sans même regarder de près, une plaie grosse comme un demi-poing était largement visible. Ils étaient tous inquiets.

— HARLOCK ! entendirent-ils tous à la radio.

L'officier chargé des communications passa l'appel sur l'écran de la passerelle.

— HARLOCK ! s'écria inquiet de nouveau Zero.

— Commandant ! Il a juste perdu connaissance, affirma Kei.

— Mais il perd beaucoup de sang, dit Zero.

Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante serra les poings tout en fixant le sang qui coulait de la plaie de son amant. Il ne dit rien de plus mais la colère et la peur se lisaient sur son visage. Avant de faire couper la transmission, Zero reçut la confirmation que le canon bipolaire était enfin chargé à cent pour cent. Il ferma les yeux.

— Prenez soin de lui.

— Tu peux compter sur nous, Zero, affirma Toshirô.

Et la conversation fut coupée. Pendant que Zero se préparait à tirer, Harlock revenait à lui.

— Tu nous as fait peur, Captain, dit l'ingénieur.

— Comment vous sentez-vous, Capitaine ? demanda Tadashi.

— Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Harlock. Ta blessure n'est pas belle à voir, lui dit Miimé.

— Nous sommes en plein combat, j'ai autre chose à faire, répondit le pirate en posant sa main sur la plaie.

Il vit qu'il saignait beaucoup mais il en fallait plus pour l'empêcher de terminer ce combat.

— Est-ce que le Karyu est prêt à tirer ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Capitaine, répondit Kei.

— Très bien ! Mettez l'Arcadia en position pour le couvrir.

— Ok, Captain, fit Toshirô.

Et alors que l'Arcadia effectuait sa manœuvre, Zero lança son tir. Entre l'agitation et ses sentiments, le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante avait oublié qu'il pouvait contrôler la trajectoire du tir. Il pouvait donc éviter le vaisseau de son amant. Le tir du canon bipolaire contourna donc l'Arcadia et fila droit vers le Genzou.

Depuis le Queen Emeraldas et l'Arcadia, des canons tiraient également. Ils soutenaient le Karyu. Les salves d'Harlock et d'Emeraldas n'atteignirent pas le Genzou. L'espoir que le canon bipolaire de Zero fasse mouche s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Quelques secondes. Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes au Genzou pour esquiver l'impact. Zero connaissait parfaitement son vaisseau et le canon bipolaire, pourtant il ne put être aussi rapide que son ennemi. Kobayashi semblait se moquer d'eux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ennemi pour contre-attaquer, seulement son tir atteignit l'Arcadia, toujours posté devant le Karyu. Le Vaisseau pirate oscilla dangereusement ; une explosion retentit ; la coque risquait de se disloquer… A bord de l'Arcadia, tous tentaient de faire de leur mieux pour garder leur vaisseau en aussi bon état que possible. Il n'était pas question de perdre une seconde fois leur maison.

La blessure d'Harlock saignait de plus en plus mais il refusait de se rendre à l'infirmerie prétextant qu'il y avait des blessés plus graves que lui, mais aussi que le combat n'était pas terminé. Bien que le moment ne s'y prêtât pas, le balafré ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Zero. Il devait admettre que ce qu'il ressentait le troublait plus que de raison. Il ne s'attarda pas plus néanmoins. Une autre salve de tirs venait droit vers eux. Harlock ordonna le lancement de leurres. Cela fonctionna. Les tirs les percutèrent, protégeant ainsi l'Arcadia.

— Toshirô, n'aurais-tu rien oublié ? entendirent-ils tous dans la radio.

— Que veux-tu dire Emeraldas ? l'interrogea l'ingénieur.

— Qu'as-tu fait ces deux derniers jours ?

Toshirô réfléchit quelques secondes, puis il se souvint en riant bêtement.

— Merci, ma chérie. Je suis vraiment qu'un boulet, heureusement que tu penses pour deux.

— Que veut-elle dire ? demanda Kei.

— Pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant. Je dois monter à bord du Karyu et vite.

Toshirô coupa la conversation avec Emeraldas après l'avoir remerciée, puis entra en communication avec Zero.

— Zero, j'ai besoin de monter à bord du Karyu maintenant.

— Pour quoi faire ? lui demanda la Commandant.

— Pas le temps, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Zero accepta. Il n'était plus à ça près. Toshirô avait réparé son vaisseau, et il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il lança les pinces d'abordage qui vinrent se placer exactement aux endroits prévus. Toshirô ne perdit pas une minute de plus et se rendit sur le Karyu.

— Je n'ai besoin que de deux à trois minutes, lança-t-il avant de quitter la passerelle de l'Arcadia.

— Très bien ! fit Harlock. Couvrons le Karyu le temps que Toshirô fasse ce qu'il a à faire. Feu à volonté ! ordonna-t-il.

De son côté, Emeraldas fit de même. Tous les canons du Queen Emeraldas firent feu quasiment en même temps que ceux de l'Arcadia.

Sur le Karyu, Toshirô effectuait une synchronisation entre les deux vaisseaux. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il avait installé un canon bipolaire de nouvelle génération sur l'Arcadia. En jumelant les deux tirs, il était fort probable qu'ils puissent venir à bout du Genzou. Du moins, l'espérait-il… A peine à bord du vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante, il se dirigea vers la passerelle afin de prendre le contrôle de l'ordinateur qui contrôlait le canon de Saint-Elme. Il ne resta à bord que quelques minutes, cependant avant de partir il demanda à Zero d'attendre son feu vert pour utiliser le canon. Zero acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

De retour sur l'Arcadia, Toshirô se plaça devant l'ordinateur qui gérait les tirs. La synchronisation avait parfaitement fonctionné et cela le soulagea.

— Toshirô ! Peux-tu nous dire ce que tu manigances, à la fin ? l'interpella Tadashi.

— Patience, mon petit… Patience…

Tadashi était quelqu'un de bien, mais impatient et souvent impulsif, même si Kei réussissait très souvent à l'apaiser.

— Captain ! Peux-tu aller t'asseoir sur ton siège ? demanda soudainement l'ingénieur.

Sans un mot, le capitaine alla prendre place sur son siège au fond de la passerelle. Ce fauteuil ressemblait plus à un trône qu'à autre chose, d'ailleurs. Fabriqué en bois sculpté, il était magistral. Sur le haut du dossier, dominaient trois têtes de mort. Deux autres finissaient les accoudoirs. Installé, le pirate attendait que son second lui dise pourquoi il souhaitait qu'il se place là.

— Zero, tu me reçois ? fit l'ingénieur à la radio.

— Oui, Toshirô.

— Très bien ! Ne coupe pas la transmission.

— Ok.

— Captain, appuie sur les deux yeux de la tête de mort de l'accoudoir de gauche.

Harlock s'exécuta. Une commande, ressemblant à un joystick, et une cible sortirent du dessous du fauteuil entre les jambes du pirate. Tous, y compris Zero, restèrent bouche-bée.

— J'ai installé un canon bipolaire de nouvelle génération sur l'Arcadia. C'est pour ça que je suis parti et vous ai demandé de venir deux jours plus tard.

— Tu as installé cette arme seul et en deux jours seulement ? lui demanda, surpris, Zero.

— Oui, ricana le petit homme. Je viens de les synchroniser afin que les tirs fusionnent pour n'en faire qu'un plus puissant. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas faire d'essai. Je ne sais donc pas si cela suffira pour vaincre le Genzou…

— J'ai confiance en toi, mon ami, intervint Harlock.

— Et moi aussi, lui dit Zero.

— Merci vous deux…

Harlock et Zero se lancèrent un regard de connivence. Ils devaient battre le Genzou et Kobayashi et , ce coûte que coûte…

— Très bien ! Parez à la manœuvre ! ordonnèrent Harlock et Zero, chacun de leur côté.

Les deux vaisseaux se mirent en mouvement quasiment en même temps, afin de se placer dans le meilleur angle de tir par rapport au point faible de leur ennemi. Le Genzou ne comprenait pas la manoeuvre du Karyu et du vaisseau inconnu. En effet, ils se placèrent tous deux du même côté au lieu de l'attaquer chacun d'un côté.

Emeraldas se posta en couverture devant ses amis et fit feu sans discontinuer le temps que les canons soient prêts à l'emploi. Kobayashi ripostait mais le bouclier du Queen Emeraldas semblait faire glisser ses tirs sans l'endommager. Il rageait. Il pestait contre ces trois vaisseaux. Et puis, il ignorait encore qui commandait ce fichu vaisseau inconnu…

Le Karyu et l'Arcadia voyaient le Genzou arroser de tirs le vaisseau d'Emeraldas. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'espérer qu'elle tienne le coup. Encore quelques minutes et leurs canons seraient prêts.

Un appel visio arriva sur l'Arcadia. Zero signifiait qu'il était prêt à tirer avec son canon bipolaire.

— Captain, le nôtre est prêt aussi ! intervint Toshirô.

— Très bien… Parez à tirer ! ordonna Harlock.

Tous les hommes d'équipage du Karyu et de l'Arcadia se tinrent prêts. Zero et Harlock se mirent d'accord pour tirer en même temps. Un compte à rebours retentissait à bord des deux vaisseaux mais également à bord du Queen Emeraldas pour permettre à la femme pirate de se tenir prête à décrocher.

— Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

— FEU ! cria Harlock.

Simultanément, les deux canons bipolaire jaillirent de la proue [1] des deux vaisseaux. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les deux faisceaux lumineux n'entrent en contact l'un avec l'autre. Comme attirés par des aimants, les deux tirs s'enroulèrent l'un autour de l'autre. A mesure que ce tir super puissant approchait du Genzou, il devenait plus rapide. A mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, la puissance qu'il dégageait se ressentait partout autour des vaisseaux. La force des tirs réunis donnaient du roulis aux vaisseaux. A bord, chacun tentait de s'agripper à la première chose qu'il voyait. Les objets qui encombraient déjà les coursives de l'Arcadia roulaient et tapaient contre les parois. L'un d'eux vint même buter contre la porte de la passerelle. Il en était de même à bord du Karyu. Harlock et Zero maintenaient difficilement la commande du tir. Calés dans leur fauteuil, ils résistèrent néanmoins…

Le tir approchait du Genzou. Le vaisseau ennemi, confiant, ne tenta même pas d'esquiver. Kobayashi riait à pleins poumons. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il était invincible…

Et puis, le tir atteignit enfin le Genzou. Dans les commandes, le Capitaine pirate et le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante ressentirent l'impact. Le Genzou vacilla dangereusement, mais il ne succomba pas. La déception se lisait sur tous les visages.

— Le canon n'est pas assez puissant, Capitaine ! dit Tadashi dépité.

— Impossible…, répondit l'ingénieur. Je suis sûr de mes calculs.

Bien que sûr de lui, Toshirô se posa tout de même des questions. Dans la précipitation, n'avait-il pas oublié un élément fondamental ? Non, évidemment. C'était le genre d'homme à vérifier dix ou cent fois s'il le fallait. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait fait aucune erreur, alors pourquoi le Genzou se trouvait-il encore devant eux ?

Alors qu'Harlock, Zero et tous les autres se posaient des questions, une explosion fut perçue sur le Genzou. Le tir avait donc touché sa cible. De ce que pouvait voir Emeraldas, seul le bouclier du vaisseau ennemi avait été touché, mais il n'en fallait pas plus à vrai dire. Le reste du vaisseau n'était fait que de ferraille.

— Leur bouclier vient de lâcher, expliqua la femme pirate dans la radio.

— Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons à présent les toucher ? demanda Zero.

— On va faire mieux que ça, répondit Harlock.

Bien que sa plaie à la tête ne cesse de saigner, le Capitaine pirate ordonna le lancement des pinces d'abordages. Celles-ci vinrent se planter dans la coque fragilisée du vaisseau de Kobayashi. Les flammes, dues à l'explosion, ayant rendu la carlingue plus « fragile », il fut facile pour les grappins de s'y introduire.

— Harlock ! Que vas-tu faire ? l'interrogea inquiet Zero.

— Rejoins-moi et tu verras, répondit énigmatiquement le balafré.

— Lancez les grappins, ordonna le Commandant de la Flotte indépendante.

Les grappins du Karyu se plantèrent juste à côté de ceux de l'Arcadia. Les amants arrivèrent quasiment en même temps à bord du Genzou. Les hommes d'équipages étaient aux proies avec les flammes et les différents courts-circuits qu'elles provoquaient. Kobayashi s'en prenait à son second. Il ne concevait pas perdre. Il détestait perdre. Il était le plus vil des pirates de l'espace et son vaisseau le plus gros, le plus puissant et le plus agile de toute la Galaxie. Alors non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre surtout après avoir eu Harlock…

Harlock et Zero avancèrent, armes à la main et prêts à tirer. Harlock avait dégainé son Saber Laser et Zero son colt. Dès qu'ils furent repérés, certains hommes de Kobayashi attrapèrent leurs armes et se mirent à tirer sur eux. Fort heureusement, le pirate et son amant se tenaient toujours prêts. Ils purent facilement riposter sans être blessés, par contre leurs assaillants…

Assez rapidement, et bien qu'ils aient essuyé plusieurs attaques, Harlock et Zero pénétrèrent sur la passerelle de commandement. Kobayashi les regarda sans les voir tandis qu'il décochait une droite mémorable à son second qui tentait de se relever. Et puis, le choc. Le Commandant du Genzou releva enfin ses yeux sur les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Ils les fixa. Dans sa tête, il passait en revue tout ce qui s'était passé lors de leur premier affrontement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harlock se tenait devant lui… Comment ?

— Har… lock… ! bégaya-t-il.

Kobayashi resta planté là. Sans rien dire. Sans rien comprendre. En fixant les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Discrètement, cinq hommes du Genzou s'approchèrent par derrière. Pourtant un bruit attira l'attention d'Harlock qui se retourna au bon moment. Il put tirer sur trois d'entre eux avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Zero, lui, abattit les deux autres.

— J'ai eu ton vaisseau ! Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu es censé être mort ! J'ai dit à tous les pirates de la Galaxie que je t'avais tué !

Plus Kobayashi parlait plus il s'enrageait. Il donnait des coup de pieds à son second toujours à terre à chaque syllabe. Cet homme était fou et bien plus encore. Le pirate, devenu dément, attrapa son pistolet laser qu'il portait à la ceinture et la leva vers ses « hôtes » et tira sans attendre. Harlock et Zero esquivèrent le tir en se jetant sur le côté. Encore à genoux, le balafré tendit son Saber Laser et tira à son tour. Il était l'un des plus rapides et des plus précis de l'Univers, il le toucha volontairement quelques centimètres à côté du cœur. Harlock voulait qu'il voit sa fin arriver.

— Allons-y ! dit-il à Zero.

— Mais, il est encore en vie !

— Pas pour longtemps ! Accompagne-moi sur l'Arcadia !

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu verras, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Zero suivit son amant à bord de l'Arcadia, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait avoir en tête son pirate d'amant.

— Captain ! fit Toshirô.

— Tout va bien, répondit Harlock.

— Tu saignes toujours beaucoup, fit remarquer Miimé.

— Pas le temps de voir ça.

— Alors ! Que fait-on ? demanda Tadashi.

— On les éperonne…

Zero écarquilla ses orbes. Comment ça ? Il va les éperonner ?

Un éperon gigantesque sortit de la proue du vaisseau. Zero commença à comprendre. Il se mit en retrait et observa son amant. Dans ces moment de combat, une aura puissante semblait émaner de lui, le rendant plus attirant, plus charismatique qu'à l'accoutumée. Son cœur fondait rien qu'en regardant son pirate.

— Éperon prêt, Captain, annonça Toshirô.

— Éperonnage ! ordonna le Capitaine pirate.

L'Arcadia mit le cap sur le Genzou qui semblait toujours aux prises avec les incendies causés par l'attaque combinée des deux canons bipolaire. L'ennemi n'avait aucune réaction. L'Arcadia avançait toujours droit vers le Genzou. Une secousse fit tressaillir le vaisseau d'Harlock. L'éperonnage venait de commencer. L'Arcadia transperça le Genzou de part en part avec une facilité déconcertante. L'alliage utilisé pour sa construction n'était pas de belle qualité. L'efficacité de ce vaisseau ne résidait en fait que dans son bouclier. Une fois détruit, le vaisseau n'était qu'un vulgaire amas de ferraille.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au vaisseau d'Harlock pour venir à bout de Kobayashi et de son vaisseau. Le Genzou se disloqua avant d'exploser corps et âmes. Dans l'infini espace, il ne resta bientôt plus que des débris.

— Alors ? demanda d'un coup Harlock à Zero.

— T'es un grand malade ! lui répondit-il en souriant.

Mais alors qu'Harlock allait répondre, celui-ci s'écroula en plein milieu de la passerelle. Tous ses amis et surtout son amant se précipitèrent vers lui. Cela faisait un bon moment que sa blessure à la tête saignait. C'était évident que cela arriverait. Harlock ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses et forçait toujours, parfois même trop, au péril de sa vie.

— HARLOCK ! cria Zero…

A suivre…

[1] proue : avant des bateaux…


	6. Epilogue

**Coeur de Pirate et coeur à prendre…**

 **Épilogue**

Zero regagna le Karyu, laissant – à contre-cœur – le docteur de l'Arcadia veiller sur Harlock. Et, avec l'Arcadia et le Queen Emeraldas, il mit le cap vers la station de Toshirô. Les vaisseaux se trouvaient de nouveau dans un sale état et ils avaient besoin de réparations. Cette nouvelle halte dans la station permettra à tous de se ressourcer, aux blessés de se soigner et de se retrouver tous ensemble.

A peine arrivé, Toshirô programma l'ordinateur central afin qu'il analyse les dommages subis par les trois vaisseaux. Les robots de l'atelier se chargeront ensuite d'effectuer les réparations. Mais l'ingénieur veillera à leur bon déroulement. Vu leur état, il faudra certainement plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir les laisser repartir.

Les équipages s'étaient retrouvés. Cependant, l'état de santé du Capitaine pirate ne rassurait personne.

—

Harlock se trouvait dans un comas léger depuis la fin de son combat, voilà maintenant presque vingt-quatre heures. Zero ne l'avait pas quitté une seconde, bien qu'il soit lui-même épuisé. Miimé venait régulièrement lui apporter de quoi s'hydrater et manger. Elle prenait soin de lui à la place d'Harlock.

— Tu devrais te reposer un peu, dit Miimé à Zero.

— Je sais… Mais le voir là… comme ça…

— Je sais. Il s'en remettra. Il n'a rien de grave. Fais confiance au docteur !

— J'ai confiance.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Zero. Ses sentiments sont sincères.

Le Commandant de la Flotte Indépendante le savait pourtant très bien. Harlock n'était pas homme à mentir et encore moins à se dérober. Alors pourquoi appréhendait-il le moment où il se réveillerait ? Parce qu'il s'agissait de cela. Zero avait peur de ce moment. Combien de temps resterait-il éloigné de lui ? Sans le voir ? Sans le toucher ? Sans sentir son odeur ?

Warrius soupira lourdement. Miimé sembla comprendre.

— Vous trouverez des moments pour vous voir, lui dit-elle en souriant.

La jeune femme quitta la chambre du pirate en laissant Zero à ses réflexions.

Zero se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre, tout comme le faisait habituellement le balafré. Il fixait l'étendue infinie, tout en soupirant à rythme régulier. Un froissement de tissus le sortit de sa contemplation. Il se retourna.

— Pss ! fit Harlock en se redressant sur le lit.

— Tu ne devrais pas bouger, intervint Zero tout en se dirigeant vers le lit.

— Un problème ? lui demanda le pirate.

Warrius riva brusquement son regard à celui de son amant. Harlock était perspicace.

— Pas spécialement…

— Tu avais le regard dans le vide.

Zero écarquilla ses orbes. Harlock l'aurait-il observé avant de se manifester ?

— Je t'ai vu…

— Rien d'important, je t'assure. Je vais chercher le docteur.

Zero n'avait pas envie d'avouer à son amant qu'il appréhendait leur « séparation » parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas supporter leur éloignement. Il était le commandant d'un vaisseau de l'Union Terrestre, il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible ni devant ses hommes ni devant ses ennemis. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il dévoilait en cet instant bien que sa fonction ne le lui permette pas. Il était impératif qu'il se reprenne. Alors que Zéro se perdait dans sa réflexion, il approchait silencieusement de la porte des appartements de son amant. Harlock s'était levé et approché de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Le docteur attendra. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Le balafré retenait son amant par le poignet – doucement mais fermement – tout en lui redemandant ce qu'il se passait. Sa voix était douce et suave à la fois. Zero déglutit péniblement, avant d'oser affronter le regard d'Harlock, sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche. Il ne le voulait pas. De quoi aurait-il l'air devant lui ? De sa main libre, le pirate releva le menton de Warrius et sans attendre une seconde de plus l'embrassa langoureusement. Lentement. Sensuellement. Et puis, tout accéléra. Le baiser. Leur respiration. Une myriade de sentiments les envahit. Zero tremblait. Harlock frissonnait. A bout de souffle, ils se résignèrent pourtant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Juste un peu. La main d'Harlock – celle qui retenait Zero – glissa dans celle de Warrius qui la serra. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Le pirate comprit.

— C'est idiot, dit enfin Zero.

Harlock le regarda, mais ne dit rien.

— Être dans tes bras me manquera, murmura-t-il. Nous sommes des hommes, c'est idiot de penser cela, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Il n'y a rien d'idiot dans le fait d'aimer être avec la personne que nous chérissons. Le fait d'être des hommes ne change rien à cela.

— Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Harlock se rapprocha de son amant et le serra contre lui. Les battements de leurs cœurs se synchronisèrent. Les deux hommes se sentirent apaisés rapidement. Tendrement, le balafré resserra son étreinte. Zero se cala contre son torse. Warrius avait besoin de ce contact pour être totalement rassuré et Harlock ne s'en priva pas. Lui aussi appréhendait le moment où il faudrait laisser Zero partir accomplir d'autres missions pour la Terre. Mais, cela faisait partie de leurs vies respectives et aucun d'eux n'acceptera que l'autre déroge à ses propres lignes de conduite.

—

Il avait fallu deux jours pour totalement remettre en état les vaisseaux. Toshirô veillait sur eux comme on veillait sur un être cher. Il n'avait pas quitté l'atelier depuis leur retour, guidant les robots depuis l'ordinateur central, intervenant souvent lui-même. Emeraldas s'occupait de lui, et à vrai dire il aimait ça et en profitait… beaucoup. Les moments qu'ils avaient ensemble étaient si rares qu'ils les chérissaient.

A l'annonce de la fin des réparations, et bien que tous savaient que cela sonnait la fin de cette aventure commune, une fête fut organisée afin de sceller définitivement leur amitié. Le lendemain, ils quitteraient tous la station pour poursuivre leur route et tous souhaitaient profiter de ces derniers moments de détente. Ishikura, Kei et Miimé insistèrent auprès d'Harlock et de Zero pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. Au début réticents, ils finirent par accepter. Miimé avait su trouver les mots pour convaincre son vieil ami.

A la fin du repas, les hommes d'équipages du Karyu et de l'Arcadia se réunirent autour d'Harlock et de Zero. Ishikura et Tadashi s'approchèrent, tenant entre leurs mains un énorme paquet. Le Commandant et le pirate écarquillèrent leurs yeux, surpris.

— Capitaine, ceci est un cadeau de la part de l'équipage du Karyu réalisé avec vos hommes, annonça le second de Zero.

Le balafré se tourna pour questionner du regard son amant.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne suis au courant de rien, avoua-t-il.

— Le Commandant a raison, Capitaine. Il ne sait rien, reprit Ishikura. Lors de notre affrontement avec le Genzou, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose d'important sur votre vaisseau. J'en ai parlé avec Tadashi qui m'a confirmé ce que je pensais. Nous espérons que ce présent vous plaira.

Harlock se leva et s'approcha d'eux. Il ouvrit le paquet. Un tissu épais noir apparut. De ses deux mains, il l'empoigna afin de le sortir de son logement, mais le morceau de tissu semblait bien trop grand pour être déplié par une seule personne. Zero, Ishikura, Tadashi, Kei, Miimé, Emeraldas, Phase et quelques autres prirent part au dépliage du tissu. La surprise se lut sur le visage du pirate. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Un étendard arborant le symbole des pirates : une tête de mort surmontant deux tibias entrecroisés.

Le Capitaine de l'Arcadia salua tous les hommes face à lui en guise de remerciement. Il était touché, mais fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne montra presque pas ses émotions. Tous le connaissaient, aussi ils ne s'offusquèrent pas.

L'Arcadia pouvait de nouveau hisser le pavillon noir, l'étendard de la liberté.

—

Harlock et Zero laissèrent leurs hommes et la fête. Cette nuit serait la dernière avant plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ils éprouvaient l'envie de se retrouver un peu seuls. Ils sirotaient tranquillement un bourbon dans les quartiers d'Harlock. Le pirate avait retiré sa lourde cape, et son ceinturon avec ses armes. Il avait retroussé les manches de son t-shirt à manches longues et, comme à l'accoutumée, regardait l'infinie étendue qui s'offrait à lui. Son verre de bourbon à la main, il ne parlait pas.

Zero, quant à lui, avait ôté sa veste et avait lui aussi replié les manches de son polo. Il se tenait près de son amant, et tout comme lui contemplait l'espace. Le silence n'était ni pesant, ni gênant. Ils étaient simplement bien ensemble, en cet instant.

Leurs verres vides, Warrius prit celui d'Harlock et alla les poser sur la table, non loin de là. Il attrapa sa veste, pensant que son amant souhaitait rester seul, et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais le balafré le retint, le fit se retourner et plaqua ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles entrouvertes. Zero se laissa totalement faire. Comme toujours, il fondait dans les bras d'Harlock. Il aimait ses baisers doux et puissants à la fois et par dessus tout, il aimait le pirate.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour mettre en mouvement leurs mains curieuses. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent torses nus. Zero sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, alors que la poitrine d'Harlock se comprima. Ils avaient encore tant à découvrir sur eux, leurs corps, leurs sentiments… Cette nuit était la leur et ils comptaient bien en profiter un maximum. Demain, ils partiraient chacun de leur côté, pour un temps incalculable…

—

Le réveil fut un crève-cœur pour les amants. Calés l'un contre l'autre, ils tentèrent de ne penser à rien.

— Harlock, quand allons-nous nous revoir ? murmura, Zero tremblant.

— Disons que nous pourrions convenir de nous retrouver sur cette station une fois par mois.

— Comment savoir que l'autre viendra ?

— Je ne sais pas, souffla le pirate.

— Je vois… Donc on se retrouve dans un mois ici, si nous le pouvons et on attend l'autre pendant un jour.

— Parfait, répondit Harlock en resserrant son étreinte.

—

L'heure du départ était arrivée. Tous les équipages avaient rejoint leur vaisseau et se tenaient prêts à la manœuvre de décollage. Bientôt, la station se refermera pour un long mois et les trois vaisseaux partiront dans des directions différentes. L'Arcadia hissa son nouvel étendard, le Queen Emeraldas et le Karyu hissèrent leurs pavillons. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, puis mirent le cap vers de nouvelles aventures. Ainsi se terminait cette aventure avec le Genzou. Aventure, qui n'aura pas apporté que du malheur…

FIN


End file.
